Dauntless or Divergent? (Four-Tobias Love Story)
by Music.Is.Passion2016
Summary: This story is a "What if" kind of story. What if Beatrice had a sister? Summary on the inside! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Envy. My face is quite stoic, but on the inside ... on the inside, I can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling. Currently, my mom is cutting the dead ends off of my hair. My sister, Beatrice, is leaning against the wall watching my mom slice bits of my hair. Each strand falling, clumps at a time. I peer over at Beatrice and see her gorgeous rose blonde hair pulled up in a bun, composed. Composed, just like my sister; always in control of the situation, even today, the day of our Aptitude test. I envy her; here is me freaking out inside, a crumbled mess of anxiety and excitement, and there she is. Just gliding through life like a bird.

In our world, we have to take a test. It decides were we are in life. Our founding fathers wanted to keep peace in the city so they divided the works into 5 groups. The smart ones are the Erudite, the law makers are Candor, the farming and agriculture are Amity and the warriors of the city are the Dauntless. That's what I want to be.

My family and I are Abnegation. We're the people that help others and keeps the peace. The Erudite's don't like that. They hate us.

I always admired Dauntless ever since I was a kid. I love how they take challenges and taking risks. That's me, a risk taker and I'm a dare devil. Beatrice doesn't like that about me but she supports me anyways.

After my mother finished cutting my hair, she put it into a similar bun like Beatrice's.

"Okay, done." She said, smiling. She mention my sister to come over. Beatrice stood next to me and we looked at each other. We were both twins and almost looked alike. Mom went to the mirror that was locked and unlocked it.

Abnegation sometimes don't like to look in mirrors because of vanity. I don't believe that. There's nothing wrong with looking into a mirror but you know. It is what it is.

My sister and I looked at the mirror as we saw ourselves. We both have the same faces but you can tell the difference between us. Beatrice's hair is brownish gold and mine was a reddish brown.

"You guys nervous?" Mom asks us. Beatrice and I shake our heads no.

"But were you? For your test?" I asked her curiously.

"Nope, I was terrified." She giggled and I laughed too. "I had no reason to be and neither should you, or you." She said to me and Beatrice. I nodded at her. I kept saying to myself., no reason to be scarred or nervous.

After saying goodbye to our parents, Caleb, Beatrice, and I made our way to the testing. We came up to a building were everyone was standing in a line depending on their current faction. All three of us went to the Abnegation line. As we stood there, some of the people of Erudite started to mess with some of the Abnegation in front of us.

When they started to get a little bit rough, I went to help them, as did Beatrice but Caleb held us both back. "Man, what's their problem?" I asked annoyed.

"They just want to mess with us. Don't let it get to you." Caleb said. Oh I wasn't but it did bother me. As we all waited, I heard whoops and hollers behind me. I look over and see the Dauntless jumping off a moving train.

Two words. Awe. Some.

They were running, screaming and shouting for joy. Man, they were so amazing.

~TIME SKIP~

Time flew by and it was time for me to take my test. I walked into a room that only had a chair and machines attached it. I couldn't believe who I saw in the room. It was Bree. She looked up at me and smiled hugely. She came over to me and hugged me and I hugged her back.

Bree is my best friend. She's a Dauntless born initiate. We met when we were little kids. I got into trouble one day on my way home. I was out helping the factionless while my parents had to go to a meeting. Caleb and Beatrice were also helping the factionless as well but on different part of the city.

I know what you're probably thinking, why would they leave their little sister alone? Well, I told my mom that I wanted to do it on my own. My parents, including me brother and sister, always baby me. I wanted to show them that I don't need help all the time. So I went on my own.

But anyways, apparently, I was caught up by some Erudite boys, that were around my age. They were bullying me and started to push me around. Before they could attack me, Bree came in and stopped it. And ever since, we became best friends.

"Hey!" I said to her, happily.

"Hey, it's so good to see you." She said to me.

"You too! We have you been? I haven't seen you in like 3 weeks. i was starting to get worried"

"Yeah, I've been busy, especially because of the testing and new initiates." My mouth formed an O and nodded. "So how about we get started."

I nodded and sat down in the chair. "Okay, so I will be watching you while you take your test. What's going to happen is a small simulation and it will help you decide out of the five factions."

I nodded okay. She started to hook up everything in its place and then handed me a glass that held a liquid in it. I smelled weird.

I looked up at Bree questioningly. She gave a small laugh and said, "Drink it. It's for the test."

"Oh, right." I said quietly. I drank the liquid and resisted the urge to spit it out. I gave the glass back to Bree. She went to the monitor and said, "Ready?"

"Yup, I'm ready." After that, I was out.

I woke up and saw mirrors. Thousands of them. Okay, talk about freaky. I walked to one of them and saw me, of course. I turned around and saw more mirrors. I kept walking around and more mirrors kept appearing.

Until, suddenly, I saw myself standing in front of me, telling me, "Choose."

I looked and I saw a knife and...a piece of meat? "Okay, what am I to choose."

"Pick one." The other me said.

"But you tell me." Suddenly I heard growling, following a bark. I looked to see that it was a big dog, barring its teeth at me. It walked towards me and I started to walk backwards.

"Oh, okay. Nice doggy. Good boy." I said, trying to calm it down but it jumped on me and I dodged it.

He came back at me and I closed my eyes for it to start biting me. I heard a small, babyish whine. I looked and saw that the big scary dog was a cute little puppy.

"Awe, you're so cute. Hello." I said to it adoringly. I bet the puppy's head and it rubbed up against my hand.

"A puppy?" A small voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a little girl, looking about 10 or 11 years old. I look back at the puppy but only to find the big scary dog again but it wasn't focused on me, his gaze was at the little girl.

She looked terrified and the dog started to run towards her. The girl started to run away. I chased after them. "No, bad dog. Sit. Stay." I shouted at the dog. I jumped on him and we went...through the floor?

Suddenly I woke up, gasping, finding myself back at the testing room. I looked over and saw Bree staring at me worriedly.

"Come on, you have to go." She said hurriedly. "You have to go before a supervisor comes in."

"Whoa, Bree slow down, what's wrong? What was my result?"

"Listen to me Ciera, go home and say that you got sick because of the serum and I sent you home." She said as she was opening the door. I slammed it shut and said, "Hold on a second, Bree. What was my result?

Bree paused and looked at me. She hesitated and said, "Abnegation."

My heart stopped beating and started again. I looked at her with sadness. "Really?"

"And Erudite, and Dauntless, and Amity...and Candor." I looked at her weirdly.

"I don't...I don't understand." I paused. "Bree, what does that mean?"

"You have to go!" She said, urgently.

"No, not until you tell me what that means." I told her sternly. Okay, now I was freaking out.

Bree looked behind me then back at me. "It means the test didn't work on you. Your something different." I was about to say something but she stopped me. "No, listen to me and listen to me well okay?" I nodded. "This is a very rare thing to happen. It's called Divergent. Those who are Divergent are very different from others. And that's you. You're different."

I was terrified and Bree must have seen it on my face. She put her hands on my shoulder for reassurance. "Listen to me Cecilia. You cannot tell anyone about this. Not to your parents or to your siblings. Okay? No one. Right now, you are to tell that I sent you home because you got sick and the test came back as Abnegation. Okay?"

I looked at her and nodded. She opened the door for me and I walked out. "Hey," I turn my head to look at Bree. "It's going to be okay. I'll see you later."

I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and shut the door.

I looked out of the windows and saw the sun was setting. I must have been in there for a long time. I sighed loudly. This was a long day and now I have to face my parents.

~Time Skip~

I walked into the house and called out if anyone was home. I heard footsteps and I saw my mother. "Hey!" She came over and hugged me.

I hugged her back, tightly. She must have known something was wrong. "Is everything alright?" She said, pulling back and taking a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said to her. We both started walking into the kitchen were everyone is. I saw Caleb and Dad sitting at the table. Then I noticed something off about Beatrice. Something was wrong, I could tell.

"Okay, well why you don't sit down and eat."

"Actually mom, I'm not hungry." I told her. Everyone looked up at me.

"Are you sure? Why? What happened?"

"I got sent home because of the serum. It made me sick."

"You too?" Dad asks me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The same thing happened to Beatrice." I looked over to her concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" She asked back.

"Yeah, I'm cool. But, um, Mom is it okay if I go to bed early. It's been a long day."

Mom looked over to Dad concerned. I knew they were worried about me, considering I'm the youngest in the family, only by a few minutes from Beatrice. She looked back at me and said, "Okay, sweetie, you can. But just know this, no matter what happens tomorrow, your father and I love you."

I almost started to tear up. I hugged her then I hugged dad. I told them both, "I love you guys too."

I said to everyone goodnight as I headed for my room.

Beatrice and I share the same room ever since we were kids. And now, things might change after tomorrow. I don't know what it is that Beatrice is going to pick but I hope she's okay with picking it. I knew something was bothering her and I was going to ask her.

As I was lying in my bed, I heard the door open and I saw Beatrice.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked her. She saw me and gave me a small smile and said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything, right." She looked at me, unsure. She changed her clothes and sat on my bed. I noticed that she was acting funny but tried to hide it.

"What did you get on your test?" She asked curiously. I wanted to tell her right then and there that I was different. Divergent. But I couldn't but I WANTED TO!

So I sort of lied.

"Abnegation"

She looked at me and said, "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I knew that nothing was going to change." I lied. Lies. All lies. Oh the horror!

She hugged me and said, "It's going to be okay, sis." I hugged her back, believing her words.

She let go and I said, "Thank you. But what did you get?"

Beatrice looked unsure of what to tell me. I looked at suspiciously, until she said, "Abnegation."

I looked at her doubtfully, "Really? You're still Abnegation?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, the same happened to me remember." I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "I just thought that you would be Erudite or Candor or something."

She agreed with me then we sat in silence. After a few minutes, I couldn't help it. I had to tell her. "Okay, there's something else I have to tell you." I said desperately.

She saw my face and said, "What? What is it?" in concern.

I walked over towards the door and opened it, to make sure no one was listening. I saw Caleb's door was closed the and lights were off.

I closed the door and sat right back on my bed. I grabbed my sister's hands and looked at her dead in the eye. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone."

She looked paled and said, "Okay, then there's something I wanted to tell you too."

I looked at her curiously. "Okay, well how about we say it together on three. Deal?"

She nodded and I counted. "One...Two...Three."

"I'm Divergent!" We both gasped and had our hands to our mouths.

OH. MY. GOSH! My sister is Divergent.

"You're Divergent?" We both said quietly. "Yeah I am." We both said again. We laughed at our twinness.

"Wow, I never would have guess." I said to her.

"Neither have I. Now we can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, same here. You know I would never tell anyone, right?"

"Of course. I would never tell anyone either."

"Okay, so now what? What's going to happen tomorrow?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. We have to wait and see tomorrow."

I felt a pit in my stomach. I heard things about people who are Divergent. They are like wanted criminals and they would be killed if they revealed who they were to others. As Beatrice turned off her light, I turned back to her and said, "Sis, no matter what happens, we have to stick together."

She stops completely to look at me. So I continued, "We have to, no matter what. It doesn't matter what faction we go to but we have to stick together. Okay?"

Beatrice is still looking at me, wide eyed because she never seen me like this before. It kind of shocked me as well. I was never demanding before. After a moment, she nods her head. She lay down on her bed, I did the same.

After laying in the darkness for who knows how long, Beatrice responds, "I will help you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. That's a promise." With that, I slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the ceremony. This is where our lives change forever. Beatrice and I walked in together and saw every faction sitting in different sections.

Thoughts was running in my mind. Caleb told the both of us 'You must think about our family and also for yourself.' I started to question whether or not picking Dauntless was a good pick. But its good for me.

I saw my parents, Caleb and Beatrice talking to a blonde woman in a blue dress suit. I now noticed that I must have been dazing off and they walked on without me. I walked up to them as Beatrice was being introduced.

"Also, this is my other sister, the youngest, Cecilia." Caleb said.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." I said to the woman, shaking her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, too. My name is Jeanine." She said formally. I nodded to her and giving her a small smile.

"Well, today you all are making a big decision today. I'm sure your parents will support you in what choice you make."

"But it isn't a choice." I said. "I mean, the test should have told us what to chose right?" I asked her.

"Yes, and you are free to chose."

"But you don't really want that do you?" Beatrice said.

I hit her shoulder and shook my head. Jeanine looked at both of us and said, "I want you to chose who you really are and who you want to be. Not because you wish for someone your not. I want you to chose wisely. I know you all will."

~Time Skip~

Currently, I was sitting between Caleb and Beatrice as Jeanine and Marcus was making a speech about today. I was nervous and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

Beatrice must have noticed my nervousness and grabbed my hand in reassurance. I smiled at her and she smiled back, looking just as nervous.

This might be the final time I will see family as one again. I may never see my sister again or my brother. I didn't want to lose them but I have no choice. I just hope that the decision I make is a good one. I can't turn back now.

"Caleb Prior."

Caleb looked at me and Beatrice and started walking down the stairs. He came up to the table with 5 bowls on it. It represents each faction. You cut your hand and let the blood drip on the faction you want.

"Erudite." I gasped and so did everyone else. I couldn't believe that he picked Erudite. What was he thinking? He knew that Abnegation and Erudite was at war with each other.

"What the hell is he thinking?" I ask my sister.

"Its alright, he's going to be alright." She replies.

"I hope your right. Now, I wonder who they are going to call next." I said to her and she nods her head.

"Cecilia Prior."

I sighed and said, "Obviously me." I gave her a small laugh and her the same with me. She grabbed my hand and said, "Your going to be fine."

"You too."

I got up out of my seat, I walked pass my parents and my dad gives me a kiss on the cheek, as does my mother. I smile at them and walk down. I walk up on the stairs that leads on the stage and come up upon the table of five factions. I grab the knife and cut my hand.

I wince and set the knife down. I look at the bowls and hesitated. I cannot hesitant. Bree told me that.

Flash back...

"So what's it like to be Dauntless." My eight year old self asked the ten year old Bree. She was wearing her typical red and black Dauntless outfit with her black hair tied up in a ponytail while I was wearing my Abnegation dress with my hair is in a low ponytail.

"Its awesome. I love everything about it." She replies.

"Did you pick Dauntless?" I asked.

"Nope I was born Dauntless."

"Wow, that's cool." I said in awe.

She nodded her head. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I want to give you a tip. My sister told me that when it comes down to the choosing ceremony, never hesitate. Pick what you want to pick. Not what the test tells you. But if you want, you can. But never, ever, EVER hesitate. Just pick."

End of Flash back

Bree was right, I can't be hesitant. I have to pick, for me and my family. I put my hand over a bowl and I chose...

"Dauntless."

The Dauntless section cheered loudly. I felt my family stares burning into my back but I ignored it. I chose the faction I wanted to be in for a long time.

I smiled towards the group. Some of the initiates came up to me and pat me on the back. I sat down and other Dauntless initiates patted me on the back. That was it, I chose. I'm now a Dauntless initiate.

"Beatrice Prior."

I looked up and saw my sister heading for the stage. I wonder who she is going to pick. She told me last night that she was going to stay in Abnegation. Or maybe she changed her mind. She headed up the stage and cut her hand. She did the same thing I did. I know how she feels. She doesn't want to disappoint our parents but I could tell that the one thing that was going through her mind was what Caleb told her last night. You have to think about the family but you also have to think about yourself.

Then I saw her chose.

"Dauntless."

The Dauntless crowd cheers and so do I. I want to cheer her on but I was a little bit shocked that she chose Dauntless. Well, to late to turn back now.

As the ceremony ended, I looked over to our parents. They were still sitting down, still in shock from what happened today. They lost all three of their children to Erudite and Dauntless. They may never see us again. I looked back at them one more time before leaving out the door.

All the Dauntless initiates were screaming and hollering and running as we left the building. I was as well. I was so excited and Beatrice looked a little bit excited as well.

All of us was running towards the train tracks. The initiates started to climb on the pillars that was supporting the tracks. I didn't look that hard so I followed. I started to climb and I noticed so did Beatrice. We both got to the top as others stood on the rails.

Everyone was looking down the tracks, as was I. I saw the train coming straight for us from around the corner. I nudged Beatrice's shoulder and she turned to see what I was looking at. The train sped past us, making both of us jump. The wind was blowing hard because of the speed. As the train passed us, I noticed the others were running, trying to catch up with the train.

"Beatrice, come one." I yelled at her, grabbing her arm. We both started running and I saw the initiates jumping on through the opened doors. Beatrice and I were the last one's to get on. When I came in, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I said the person. She was a dark-skinned girl with short hair black hair. Her clothes tell me she's from Candor.

"Its fine. I'm Christina." She replied back.

"Cecilia." I told her.

Then, Beatrice came in and bumped me.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Its fine." I said. "Hey, Beatrice, meet Christina. Christina, this is my sister Beatrice."

They both said 'hi' to one another and Christina pauses and looks at both of us. "Whoa, I'm seeing two of you. You both look alike, except for the hair and the eyes."

"We know." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed, as did Christina. During our train ride, Beatrice, Christina and I talked the whole ride. She was really cool and I knew that her and I are going to be great friends. As we sped out of the city, a woman in front of the car said, "Get ready."

"Ready?" I said looking at Christina and Beatrice. "Ready for what?"

I walked over toward the open train door and looked out. I saw we were coming up in front of roofs of some buildings. That's when I saw someone jump out. And more followed in suit.

"Oh my goodness, guys were jumping." I told them.

"What?" They both said and came towards me.

"Look." I pointed out. They saw the same thing.

"What happens if you don't jump." A boy asked

"What do you think? You'll be factionless." The mean boy said back.

More and more people started jumping off. I noticed that us three were the only ones left. I look back at them and said, "On three?"

They nodded their heads. We walked back to the end of the wall. "One, two, three!" I yelled.

We ran and jumped really far and landed really hard. I was on my side and the others were sitting on their knees laughing, as was I.

"Wow, that was fun." I said to them.

They nodded at me. Beatrice looked at me and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, might have a few scrapes and bruises. You?"

"I'm good." She said.

We all got up and walked towards everyone else. "Alright listen up!" A man said, standing on the ledge. "I'm Eric, one of your leaders. You want to enter Dauntless, there's only one way in. You don't want to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless."

Uh uh, no way. I belong here and I will jump. I worked to hard to get here, I am not backing down now.

"We just jumped off a train and they want us to do more jumping?" Christina asks.

"I guess so." I told her. Beatrice nodding in agreement.

"So...who wants to go first?" Eric asks everyone. The others look away or is looking at one another to see who will jump. Wow, so much for being brave.

"Me." I suddenly say. Everyone looks at me. "I'll do it."

"Wow, a Stiff. I never seen a Stiff here or volunteering." Eric says.

Beatrice looks at me like I'm insane. "Are you crazy?"

"Nope...okay maybe a little. I mean come on, how bad could it be?" I tell her taking of my jacket and throwing it on the ground. I walked up to the edge of the building and looked over.

About 200 feet down the building, I sawa hole in the building. Oh, man. I take a deep breath and stood up on the ledge. I keep my balance and looked over my shoulder. "I'll see you guys down there."

With that, I jumped. I was falling really fast. I went through the hole and realized, what is going to catch me?

Then I felt something it my back and caused me to bounce about 10 feet in the air and back down again. A net. I started to laugh. Thank goodness it was a net. I gazed up at the hole and saw others looking down from the building to see if I made it.

The net moving, shaking me out of my daze as I fell to the ground and landed on my butt. "Ow, owwie, ow." I said while rubbing my back side.

"You alright?" A masculine voice said as he gave me a hand. I grabbed it and got up off the ground while saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I never did that be-" I stopped as I saw his face.

Oh. My. Stars. This guy is cute! And his eyes! They were so brown. I don't know how long I was staring but he started to smile at me. I shook out of my daze and said, "Yeah I'm fine. That was fun. I mean...wow, what a rush."

He chuckled at me. "What's your name?"

"M-my, my name? Uh, C-Cecilia." I said, stuttering.

"Well, you can pick a new one if you like. But make it good, you can't change it afterwards." A good name, huh? Okay, what would be a good name. Come on, think Cecilia. Nothing creepy and nothing girly. Come on, pick something.

Oh, I got it!

"CeCe." I told him. "My new name is CeCe."

He nodded at me and said towards the side. "'First Jumper' CeCe." I heard others cheer for me. "Welcome to Dauntless." He told me, looking into my eye's, slightly smiling.

"Why, thank you I'm glad to be here." I said back. Suddenly I heard a girlish yell. Wait, I know that yell. I looked up and see Beatrice falling and hitting the net. She bounces on the net a few times and lies completely still.

"Sis! You good?" I asked her loudly. I felt the guy stare at me. I saw Beatrice's hand go up and gave me a thumbs up. "I'm good."

"Alright I'm going to help you out, okay?" She nodded her head. I looked back over at the guy and said, "May I?" Gesturing towards the net.

He nodded and I went to help her out. "Alright, I'm getting you out, hang on." I pulled on the net as hard as I can and Beatrice fell on the ground like I did.

"Ow!"

"I know. The same thing happened to me." I said, helping her up. I pulled her over towards the guy that helped me and introduced each other. "This is my sister, Beatrice."

"Hi." She said to him.

"Welcome to Dauntless. You can change your name if you like."

"I did, its a good one." I told her. She thought for a moment and said, "Tris."

"Well, Tris...CeCe, welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone jumped, we all started talking amongst each other. But my mind was somewhere else. I kept thinking about everything that happened today. My mind was reeling on the fact I chose Dauntless and my parents faces when we left. It makes me wonder how Mom and Dad is handling everything. I knew they were heartbroken by the fact that all of their children chose different factions instead of Abnegation. The thought of it made my heart break. I had to get my mind off of it but I couldn't shake off my parents faces when I left the building to start my new life. I just hope they are okay.

Then my thoughts went back to everything I did. I jumped off a building! I still can't believe I did that! But wow, what a rush. And then meeting that guy. Talk about cute. He seems nice.

"Dauntless-born, go with Lauren, transfers, stay with me." The guy said to us. The Dauntless-born left the group and left a small amount of transfers in the group.

"Most of the time, I will be with intelligence but most of the time, I will be your instructor. My name is Four." Wow, interesting name and I'm being completely serious on this one.

"Four? Like the number four?" Christina asks.

"Exactly, like the number four." He said back with a small smile. OMG, that smile!

"What happened to one, two, three? Were they taken?"

"Oh my gosh." I said under breath. Okay, it was a little funny, but that was insulting. Four looked at her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Christina." She replies, coolly.

Four shook his head and walked up to her. "Well, Christina. The first lesson you learn from me. If you wanna survive here, is to keep your mouth shut."

Ok, maybe not so nice. Even when he's scary, he is even more cuter than before. Wow, I hate my hormones.

"Do you understand?"

Christina shook her head yes. "Good." He said backing up. He started to walk towards the door and said, "Follow me."

We all started to walk down some stairs with a red light beaming the staircase. it was scary looking to me. Beatrice came up beside me and we both walked down together. After coming down the long staircase, we walked through the semi-dark hallways. A blue light dimmed the way so we can see.

As we continued to walk, I saw Four, of course, leading the way. I saw something peaking out of his shirt. It looked like a tattoo. It was traveling up his neck. I wonder what it was? But, that would be weird if I would ask him what kind of tattoo is on his back, especially since he's my teacher and I don't even know him. Talk about creepy and awkward.

As we came to the end of the hallway, I heard cheers and screams. I looked over a Beatrice with a wondered look on my face and the same with her.

I wonder what's up ahead? We walked out of the hallway and got a good view of whats in front of me and boy, was it amazing!

I saw all the Dauntless initiates playing around, climbing walls, fighting each other and others were just hanging around.

"Wow," I said softly. "This is amazing."

Christina must of heard me and gave me the 'Are you kidding?' look. I shrugged at her innocently. I gazed out at the other fellow Dauntless initiates. Everyone looked like they were having fun. Sparring with each other, talking and laughing. I couldn't wait to be like them. Strong, brave and courageous.

"This is the Pitt." Four said, snapping me out of my daze. "The main life of Dauntless. This is where you will do most of your training with me." Awesome! "Follow me, I'm going to show you your sleeping quarters are."

He led us down another hallway and down more stairs and led us into another room full of sleeping cots. The place looked gross. But at least, we maybe separated from girls and boys.

"This is where you will sleep for the next 10 weeks." Four tells us.

"Girls or boys?" One boy asks him.

"Both." Four replies back. You got to be kidding me.

Others started to mumble at the fact we all are going to sleep in the same room together. It sucks but its better than nothing.

"If you like this, your going to love the bathroom." Four says as he leads us over towards it.

I saw toilets, sinks and shower heads, but the only thing that was missing was the privacy. It was all out in the open. Others groaned in frustration. Well, for me, I would get use to it. I mean, sharing a room with my sister all my life, its natural for me, but with different people from different factions, talk about awkward.

"You should feel right at home, Candor. Its all out in the open." He says, walking past me, bumping into my shoulder. I watched as he walked out. "Get changed."

"Changed? Changed into what?" Bea..Tris said, confused. I glanced over towards the bed and saw that there were outfits on them.

"He wants us to change into these." I told her, picking up the outfit and showing her. It was a black tank top, black pants and combat boots. Well, I said, sighing inwardly, Might as well get use to it.

I guess I was the only one getting dress because some of the boys started to whistle towards me as I took off my dress. Tris came over to cover me. "Okay, okay, nothing to see hear."

I rolled my eyes and continued to get dressed. My sister was to over protective of me. I wish she could see that I'm not a little girl anymore. Once I choose Dauntless, I not Cecilia from Abnegation. I'm CeCe of Dauntless.

After I finished putting on my clothes, I waited patiently for Christina and Tris to get done. Tris was putting her clothes on with her dress still on. Well, she is a shy person. She tried to cover up as much as possible. Christina, on the other hand, looked as if she didn't care. Their clothes was the same as mine. It was clinging to my body, showing off my curves.

As we all finished, we walked past a fire pit that had everyone's old clothes in it. Tris and I were up next to throw our clothes in. We gazed at each other and threw our clothes in at the same time.

"That's it. No more Abnegation." I told myself. Tris must of heard me and nodded in agreement.

She looked at me and asked, "You okay?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I just have to get use to it, is all." She nodded and put arm around my shoulder and I copied, doing the same thing.

"We have to stick together, sis. No matter what." She told me.

"Yeah, we'll work together." I said with semi-confidence. I don't think that siblings could do this because it might make them weak but who knows what it could do.

After walking out of our dorms, we walked towards a big open room with other Dauntless member sitting at tables and eating. I guess this is the cafeteria. As we walked in, everyone was talking to each other, laughing at one another. This also must be a hangout spot, too.

Everyone stopped to gaze in amazement and the size of the room and the other members. I noticed that we were the center of attention, Most of the other initiate's were looking at us because we were new. I wonder if they would like us and take us with open arms.

I nudged Tris and Christina, signaling them to follow me. I looked to find an empty table to sit at but I couldn't find one.

"Okay, so where do you want to sit at?" Christina asked.

I saw in front of me a couple of seats left next to Four. He looked as if he didn't want to be bothered but we have to sit somewhere.

"We could sit here." I pointed to the seats next to us. Christina and Tris looked at me crazily, but nonetheless they agreed and sat down in the seats.

There was food on the table. It was a meat patty; its a hamburger. This is something I never ate before, so of course I was looking at it weirdly. "What? You never heard of hamburger before?" Christina said to me.

I glanced at her and back down "No, I've heard of a hamburger. Just never ate one." I told her.

"Abnegation only eat plan foods. Plant-based diet with no sauces and a minimum of seasoning." The boy said in front of me. Wow, must be Erudite.

"Which textbook did you swallow?" Christina asks him. I slightly giggled at that as did another boy sitting in front of Christina. I think his name was Al.

"Nice to meet you, too." I'm Will. Erudite." I knew it. Typical.

"Of course you are." Both me and Christina said at the same time. Everyone had a small laugh. After it died down, Christina said, "No offense, but I'm surprised Abnegation even eats at all. Too selfish, right? No wonder you both left."

"Oh yeah, we definitely left for the food." I said sarcastically. She laughed, as did Tris.

"You gotta be pretty self-confident to be friends with a Candor."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Christina said, pretending to be hurt. I smiled and shook my head. I could tell these two are going to hit it off fast.

"You have no filter. You say the first thing that comes into your head." Will responds back.

"You mean like, 'Your an idiot?'" Al said.

We all laughed at that. "Nice one, Al. At least we tell the truth."

"Erudite can tell the truth because we have the facts." Will said. Well, that is technically true but you chose Dauntless so your not Erudite anymore.

"I don't want to hear about your old factions. " A deep voice said beside me. I forgot that we were sitting next to Four. And he stole the words right out of my mouth but I wouldn't say it like that. We all look over towards him.

"You're Dauntless now." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

Huh, I wonder if he came here or was Dauntless-born. And of course my mind got the best of me. "Were you a transfer, too? Or were you Dauntless born?" I asked him. Everyone was surprised at my question, even Four. He looked at me, like dead at me.

Uh oh, should I have not ask that? I guess that was a bad move.

"Are you kidding?" He asks me, expected to know that answer. I looked at him with a 'I-don't-know' look. "Nope."

Will stop drinking whatever it was and still had the cup in his mouth. He was obviously in shock at what I said. It was clear as a bell. I knew I was pushing my boundaries but I wanted to know.

"What makes you think that you can talk to me?" Four asks me. I shrugged at him with a slight smile on my face. "I don't know. Maybe its because you're so, uh...um, what's the word I'm looking for? Uh, approachable?"

Christina slightly chocked from her drink and slightly laughed as did the others. I wasn't meant to be funny. I was being one hundred percent serious.

I continued to look at him and he continued to look at me. There was a type of emotion in his eyes I really couldn't identify. But regardless, I broke off our staring contest and continued to eat. Everyone was still sitting in silence and was looking between me and Four.

"Be careful, CeCe." I stopped eating and looked at him. He was staring at me with slight...concern? In his eyes. Why would he be concerned?

A man called for him and he had to leave. Once he left, it felt different without him here. I don't know what it is but I didn't like it. I took my mind off of it and continued to eat while everyone was still staring at me with shock, including Tris.

I looked at all of them. "What?" I said.

"You, my friend, have a death wish." Christina said to me.

"I agree with her. That was intense." Tris said to me. I smiled at them both.

"I was just being honest. But I guess honesty isn't something that runs around here." They all nodded in agreement.

Will leaned in and whispered to all of us, "You know, he was the first in his class. The tried to recruit him for leadership twice, but he said no."

Wow, that was insane. I wonder why he didn't take the offer. All of a sudden, snapping me from my thoughts, cups started banging on the tables. I glanced all around and say most the Dauntless initiates banging the table with the cups. What's going on?

"Initiates, stand." A voice said from above. Tris, Christina, Will, Al and I got up from our seats, as did the others around the room.

"You have chosen to join the warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery...and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Respect that." _Amen to that,_ I thought, smiling inwardly.

"Do us proud." The man said. He started to leave and everyone started to cheer. Cheering for us. The other Dauntless initiates grabbed the transfers and lifted them up, including me. They lifted me up in the air and the Dauntless cheered for me.

As they carried me around, I saw happy looks on the faces of my new friends and my sister. I smiled towards the ceiling and thought of how this faction will change my life. And it would change it for the better.

Everything was falling into place as it should.


	4. Chapter 4

_BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 ** _BANG!_**

I woke up, startled as my eyes snapped open, as the lights were coming on. I sat up and looked towards the person who was causing the noise. Of course, I was going to give the person hell for waking me up so early. But, when I saw that it was Four, I held it back in. He was standing on the stairs, leaning against the rail, dressed and ready to go.

"I want everyone in The Pitt. Two minutes." And with that, he left. He kept it short and sweet.

A few minutes later, we were all dressed and were standing in The Pitt. There were already people moving around, doing their own business. They have theirs and we have ours.

"There are two stages of training." Four stated. "The first is physical. Push your bodies to the breaking point and you'll master the methods of combat." Sweet.

"The second is mental. Again, breaking point. You'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first." Okay, I have to admit, that sounds scary but nothing I can't handle.

"You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless-born." Aw, I wanted to see Bree. I haven't seen her for a long time. I wonder where she is. "But you'll be ranked together." Well, its better than nothing.

"After initiations, rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keep the Factionless from killing each other." Awesome. Well, this is going to be easy.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric said to us. My heart immediately stopped. Did I say this was easy? Ha, ha! What I meant to say was, this just got 10 times harder.

Everyone stood in silence to sink in the information and stared at Eric in fear and in shock. I looked over at Tris and she looked at me with fear. I grabbed her and squeezed it in comfort. She squeezed back. Christina was the first speak up from everyone else. "Cut?"

"At the end of each stage of training, the lowest-ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric clarified. Oh, great. So that means I have to bust my ass of so I can stay. I can do that, no pressure. I noticed that Tris grip on my hand got tighter. I knew she was freaking out.

"To do what?" Al asked.

"There's no going home to your families, so you'd live factionless." Oh wow.

"Why didn't we know that?" Will asked him.

"Its a new rule." New rule my butt.

"A new rule? Somebody should have told us that." Christina said.

"Why? Would you have chosen differently? Out of fear?" He's got a point on that one. If we did know about that 'new rule', others would have probably thought differently on who they were going to pick. I mean, you have to do what you chose for the rest of your life.

"I mean, if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really one of us, it wouldn't matter to you that you might fail." Again, he's got a point.

"You chose us. Now we chose you." Eric finished. I glanced over at Tris, giving her the look of assurance. She gave me a tight smile. We have to stick together. I knew that Tris was trying to be brave for me but I want to show her that just as brave.

I looked towards Eric and asked him, "Okay, so when do we start?" As it appears, I have everyone's attention on me, surprising both Eric and Four.

Eric smiled a little evilly at me and said, "Right now."

Before I knew it, we were all training. Others were running around, punching the punching bags, and doing hand to hand combat. I watched Four demonstrate the hand to hand combat moves. It was amazing, especially watching him do it. He looked even stronger than he already looks. It makes him even more cuter.

Get you mind out of the gutter CeCe. I scolded myself. You got to focus!

After a while, we learned how to shoot guns with dummy targets. Everyone was doing great, besides Tris and me. I got a few shots but not really good ones and as for Tris...well lets just say she's trying.

"Statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least once by now. Even by accident." Will said to Tris. See, now don't get me wrong. Will is my friend and I care about him but right now, at this very moment, I am frustrated and I would have something bad back at him but I held it in.

I saw that Tris was looking desperate yet determined. I knew she was going to be fine. A few more times and she will get it. I continued to practice myself but now I was missing the targets. I sighed frustratingly.

"Okay, this is harder than it looks." I said to myself.

"You have to relax." A voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Four. I turned back around and continued to shoot. Still missing the targets. "You have to relax and breathe." he told me. He put his hands on mine, positioning the gun. Once our hands touched, an electric current shot up my arm. We both paused for a moment. I breathed heavily, what is he doing to me?

He positioned the gun better than what I had. "Relax," I did that. "Take a deep breath" Okay. "And shoot."

I took the shot and it landed in the middle of the target. I looked at it in shock. "See, now keep practicing." Four told me, patting my shoulders once and walked away.

I looked back at my target and thought maybe I can do this and smiled.

Later on, we went jogging around the compound. We came up upon some of the members. They were looking at a group of Factionless.

"Hey. What do you got?" Four ask them.

"Factionless. Not doing anything." One of them replied back. It wasn't a pretty sight to see. I want to go over there and help them but I couldn't. So, I looked away from the sight. One of the boys, Peter, must have saw me look away because he said, "Check it out, Stiff. That's gonna be your new family. Why don't you go say hi?"

I ignored Peter's words and kept on jogging. Some followed but others stayed behind to wait for Four. I wasn't. I needed to get stronger and to be braver.

The next day, we were back in the training room. I was training with Tris and Christina, learning how to block with our arms. Eric and Four were teaching us how to fight and first lesson on it, is to learn how to block. As we continued to do this, Eric's voice rang out causing everyone to stop. "First jumper." Tris and Christina looked at me as I looked towards Eric.

"In the ring." He pointed out.

"Oh shit, this can't be good." I said softly.

I walked towards the ring as Eric said, "Last jumper. Time to fight."

Oh great, on the second day of training, they want us to fight. Awesome. (Note the sarcasm).

The girl walking up in the ring with me was Molly. I talked to her a few times. Her and I were cool but somehow, I don't know why, she doesn't like my sister but she's okay with me. And now I have to fight her.

"Molly." I smirked to her.

"CeCe." She smirked back. She looked towards Eric and asked, "How long do we fight for?"

"Until one of you can't continue." He states. Oh, perfect.

Four stepped up and said, "Or one of you concedes." Oh, okay. Now I felt better.

"According to the old rules. New rules, no one concedes." And here comes the dreading. "You'll be scored on this so fight hard." I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at Molly.

"Well, Moll's, looks like we have to do this."

She smiles at me, "Yeah, it seems we have to." Then she got into a fight stance.

I did the same and told her, "Let the best woman win." She grinned and shook her head.

"Alright, girls enough chit chat, more fighting. Go." Eric demanded.

We started to circle each other. Molly advanced towards me and threw the first punch. I dodged it and punched her in the stomach. She groaned and moved to the other side. She looked at me with fierceness in her eyes.

"Don't take it personally, Molly." I told her. She nodded slightly and came at me again. I dodged again. Everyone started to cheer for us, well specifically me. As Molly threw a punch, I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder onto the ground. As I got up, she was groaning in pain. Everyone was cheering for me, Tris and Christina had huge grins on their faces. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Four was looking at me in amazement. And as for Eric...he looked the same as usual.

I saw Molly get up and attacked me and this time she got me. In the face. It was a good punch too. I felt liquid in my mouth. I knew it was blood because it started to drip out of my mouth a little. Tris and Christina gasped at the sight. I looked back at Molly. She was smirking at me. "Come on, CeCe. You said it yourself. Don't take it personally."

Really, because now I'm thinking this is personal. I got back into my stance and thought of a plan. I knew what I had to do. All I have to do is wait for her next move. And of course she made it. She threw more punches at me and I dodged them all. I attacked at her waist and moved her towards the edge. She kept punching me in my right side and tired to ignore the pain.

I punched her in the stomach once but it didn't affect her so instead she pushed me back. I landed on the ground hard, almost knocking the wind out of me. I pretended to be hurt. I saw Molly towering over me and as she was about to strike, I kicked her in stomach. She stumbles back as I rolled on my back and jumped on my feet. Molly was holding her stomach in pain. This was the time to strike. I ran up to her with a fierce yell and jumped on her. I got my legs wrapped around her neck, leaned back and slammed both of us on the floor, hard. I rolled off of Molly and immediately got into my stance, ready for one of her attacks. But it never came. Molly was still on the ground, breathing but her eyes were closed.

Oh. My. Lord. Did I do it?

All you could hear was nothing but silence. Complete dead silence. I looked around and everyone was looking at me in amazement, shock, and in awe, even Eric and Four were doing it. I looked back at Molly and approached her.

"Molly?" I said. I shook her shoulder and she didn't get up, but she groaned. "Come on, Molly. Get up."

She groaned again and mumbled something. "What? What did you say?"

"I said," she said in a weak voice. "You win." I look at her with wide eyes. And I'm assuming everyone heard her because everyone started cheering for me. They all clapped and cheered for my victory. Then it hit me. I beat Molly in a fight. My first fight! I can't believe it, I mean, she's bigger than me and taller than me and I beat her. I can't believe it.

"Alright, fights over." Eric's voice rang out. I looked up at him and Four.

I looked back towards Molly and I saw she was still on the ground. I held my hand out for her. She grabbed it and I pulled her up from the floor. "Nice fight, Molly."

"You, too. You won fair in square, Stiff. Nice job." She said, with a small smile.

I knew she was mad that she lost but she was still nice enough to congratulate me. We both walked off stage and that's when Eric stopped me. "Great job, Stiff. I never seen anything like that before, especially coming from a Stiff." I rolled my eyes and told him.

"I'm not a stiff anymore, Eric. Four said it the other day, were not in our old factions anymore. We're in Dauntless now. I'm not Abnegation anymore. So, I'm no longer a Stiff." I said to him surprising him and Four. I saw Four continued to stare at me in awe. I guess I really amazed them. I looked back at Eric and said, "My name is CeCe, just in case you never heard of me." With that I walked away. I felt their eyes following me, watching me of my every move.

I walked over to Christina, Tris and the others. They all came towards me and gave me a huge hug. And of course it hurt. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow guys. Guys! This hurts, like a lot. Release!" They all immediately let go and started to apologize.

"CeCe, that was amazing." Christina said. Tris came up to me and hugged me lightly. "You okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm just sore. But I'm fine."

"You my friend, definitely have a death wish." Christina clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"We heard how you talked towards Eric."

"Oh, that. I just wanted to tell him that I'm not a Stiff anymore. I think I kind of proved that...oh wait, but then I kinda didn't."

They all smiled at me and lightly hit me on my back, as a sign of congratulations. I was given an ice pack for my jaw because it hurt a lot. As the swelling in my jaw started to go at ease, Eric called everyone out. "All right guys, over here." I followed everyone and Eric lead us to a board.

"Listen up." He said as he hit a button on a remote controlling the board. Names started to pop up on the screen. This must be the rankings.

"You know what this board is? It's your life. We grade you you're still in the red by the end of the first stage, you're out."

I looked at the board and saw my name was above the red line. I was number 14. I realized the air I didn't know I was holding and sighed in relief. I looked over the board once more and my heart dropped. I saw a name that was under the red line that I hoped that wasn't. Tris's name was there.

She was number 32.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm never going to make it." Tris said as we were back in our rooms.

"Yes, you are." I tell her in reassurance.

"Then you'll be the most improved." Christina said to her. Tris smiles at her. "You're Candor. You're not suppose to lie."

Christina gets on her bed, and leaned up against the wall. "I was Candor. And I'm not lying."

"Yeah, I believe her." I told Tris. "Tris, you're going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Its easy for you to say. I mean, your not under the red line." Tris says to me, doubtfully. I look at her with sadness. "Tris, I'm going to help you. Okay? Don't ask how but I am. Remember? We always stick together."

She gazed at me and nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, she smiled back.

"If they cut me, I think my parents would take me back." Al says to us.

"No it doesn't work like that." Will said, getting into the conversation. "Even if they wanted to, their faction wouldn't allow it."

"Even if our parents would take us back, we wouldn't belong there anymore." I told them. Tris nodded in agreement. I still remember my parents faces when they saw three of their children go into different factions. I can never forget my father's face when me and Tris chose Dauntless. It tore my heart apart. I may not have spent a lot of time with my Dad, but we would still be around each other and would talk. I had a strong connection to both of my parents and siblings. But I feel that maybe I lost that connection to my parents and Caleb.

"Wow, this is depressing." We all laugh at that. "You know what we should do. Get tattoos."

~Time Skip~

All of us headed down to the tattoo parlor in the Dauntless base. We came in with rock music playing and the employees moving around, giving tattoos. It doesn't look as painful as it looked. Christina and Will were majorly crushing on each other. They like each other; you could tell from the looks on their faces and how they look at one another.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Bree. I smiled big and went over to her.

Bree saw me approach and tensed and then immediately relaxed. She met me half way and hugged me tightly. "Hey."

"Hey." I said back. I knew something was wrong with her. "What's wrong? Your really tensed."

She looked at me with concern and fear. "We'll talk about it later."

I had questions, like a lot of them. And I knew she was the only one who could answer them. "B, we need to talk abou-"

"No," She interrupted in forceful voice. "Not now. I'm a tattoo artist." I looked at her with wide eyes. She never talked to me like that. So, something's up. I have to get her to talk to me and there was only one way how.

I went over towards the tattoo wall and picked a feather transforming into birds. This is cool, I thought to myself. I took the sketch off the wall and walked back towards Bree. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. I showed her the tattoo template and said, "I want to get this..if that's okay with you?"

Bree gazed at the tattoo then back to me. She was hesitant and she was trying hard not to show it. But nonetheless, she took the template and led me to her station. "Where do you want it?" She asks me, not looking at me and getting everything ready.

Without hesitation, "On my right side, traveling up to my shoulder and in the front." I told her while pointing out exactly where I want it.

"Okay, lie down and take off your shirt." She told me, still not looking at me. I did what she said and was ready to go. As time went on, she still didn't talk to me while I was slightly in pain. I don't know what's wrong with her but at some point she has to tell me.

Bree told me herself that she would always tell me everything. It was our promise.

Flashback:

 _Bree-12, CeCe-10_

 _"I like hanging out with you, Bee." I said to Bree. We were hanging out at night. This is the time we can sometimes be around each other. I don't know why, I guess its because different factions can't befriend one another. Which is really strange._

 _"I do, too, Cilia." Bree responded back._

 _"I feel like I can tell you anything." I said to her, honestly._

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _She smiled and said, "Well, how about this. From now on, we tell each other anything, no matter how much it hurts us. Trust is what we need. Right?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"So, what do you say? Deal?"_

 _I smiled hugely and said, "Deal!"_

 _End of flashback_

That was what started it all. The long conversations and the gossip throughout our friendship. We told each other everything. Well, in this case, I guess not everything. I have to ask her.

"Okay, I know somethings wrong. What is it?" I asked her in a small voice.

"You shouldn't have chose Dauntless." She responded in the same small voice as mine. Wait, what?

"Hold on, what do you mean? You trained me for this, gave me encouragement. And now your telling me that I made a mistake?" I whispered-yelled.

"Yeah well, that changed from your test results." She whispered-yelled back, looking into my eyes. Bree was worried about me. I could see it. She looked back down and continued on my tattoo.

"They'll find out about you." Bree said, after a few moments of silence.

"Who will?" I asked her curiously.

"The people you are a threat to."

I'm a threat? How? So many questions I wish could be answered. "What people? Dauntless?"

"No, society. You are different. You don't fit into anything they want, so they can't control you." Okay, now I understand.

"Well, I'm okay with everything so far." I whispered. "I haven't done anything that would show if I am or not."

"It doesn't matter if you can hide it physically. It matters mentally. Still, you shouldn't have chosen Dauntless." I scoffed and I rolled my eyes. So, basically all the hard work I did and all that encouragement you gave me was all for nothing. Great.

"Well, I'm Dauntless. I chose Dauntless and I AM going to be Dauntless." I said to her with confidence.

Bree set down her needle and looked at me. "For your sake, I hope so. All right, your done." I got up from the chair and looked at my side. It was awesome. After wrapping it, so the ink wouldn't rub off, she told me, "I'm sorry for being a crappy friend."

I looked up at her as she continued. "Its just...I don't want anything to happen to you. Your like another sister to me. Besides my sister Tori. I care about you a lot Cilia and I don't want anything to happen to you."

I looked at her with reassurance in my eyes. "Bee, nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." I said putting my hands on her shoulder. She smiled and I smiled back. I pulled her into a hug. "I am going to be Dauntless. That's a promise."

I felt her smile even more on my shoulder and hugged me tighter. I hissed in pain because she was putting pressure on my tendered flesh. She let go immediately and apologized. I told her I was fine. I just hope Bree believes I can do this.

I know I can...I have to.

~Time Skip~

I woke up early in the morning. Everyone was still asleep and was still dark. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tris was still sleeping. I got out of bed and made my way over towards her bed. Now, how am I going to wake her up? I thought to myself. Then a thought came to my mind and, quietly, I went over to my bed and grabbed my pillow.

I came back to Tris's bed and I hit her with my pillow. As she was about to yell, I covered her mouth with my hand. Her eye's went wide and started to panic but once she saw it was me, she immediately relaxed and glared at me.

I smiled innocently and whispered, "Good morning to you, sis." I removed my hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Tris asks me, in her rough morning voice. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4 in the morning. "Its 4 o'clock in the morning, CeCe. What the hell?"

"First off, good morning to you, too. Second of all, we need to practice. Right now. So get up and let's go." She was about to say something but I cut her off. "Do you want to be in Dauntless? If so, you will get up, get dressed and be ready to train. So, meet me in the training room in 5 minutes." With that I left, grabbing my shoes on the way out.

No one was awake yet, which was a good sign. Tris and I need all the training we can get. As I began to stretch, I saw Tris walk in. I sighed in relief. I knew she was going to do it but she wasn't a morning person, so I thought she was going to go back to sleep.

"Okay, so why are we out here again?" She asks me as she approached.

"Well, remember how we are scored for everything that we do? And if your below the red line after the 10 weeks of training, you're out of Dauntless for good?" I asked her sarcastically.

She glared at me but I continued, "So, instead of training around with just with our friends and leaders, your also going to train with me. I told you I was going to help you and I will." I concluded as I finished stretching. Tris stared at me and then said, "I'm not going to make it CeCe."

"Yes you will, and I am going to help you. Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Of course I do." She replies back without hesitation.

"Well, trust me enough when I say that I am going to get you over the red line." I said confidently. She smiled at me, gratefully. "Thanks, sis."

I shrugged my shoulders with a small smile. "What are sisters for?" We both shared a small laugh.

Within the next 2 or so hours, Tris and I trained and we trained hard. We practiced on the punching bags, side by side. I taught her how to view her opponent and places to punch to weaken them. We also fought each other as practice. We didn't hurt each other but up to the point were we could handle it.

Tris was doing great. I was proud of her. She was improving so much. As we continued to practice with the punching bags, I saw from the corner of my eye someone was walking in. It was Four. I guess he practices early as well.

As he walked by, I felt his stare on my back. Come on CeCe, I thought to myself. Get your focus back on the task at hand. And so I did.

Later on through the day, as training started with everyone else, we practiced our shooting again. I improved a lot, so did Tris. She hit the target a lot more than she did before. As for me, instead of the bullet hitting the middle section, it moved up in the head area. I was proud of myself and for Tris.

After we finished practice shooting, we came back to the training area to see the board. Tris moved up but sadly she was still under the red line. Her last number was 32, now it was 26. I was at 16 now I was at 13.

We were improving a lot. I saw Tris and she looked worried. I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it for reassurance. She knew everything was going to be okay. I told her not to let it bug her and to let us continue training.

An hour later, I found myself practicing with the punching bag again while Tris was helping Al with some combat skills. I was practicing on blacking my opponent. The last time I fought someone was with Molly. In our fight, I didn't block, I was just open.

So, that is what I am training myself to do. As I continued to hit the punching bag, I was running out of breath. I paused and I saw my hands were busted, bruised and slightly bleeding. It didn't bother me, I had to continue to practice; I went back to punching.

Punch and pause.

Punch and pause.

Punch and pause.

Punch and pause.

I felt someone walk beside me. I looked over to my left and saw it was Four. I turned back to the punching bag and continued to punch. I don't know how long he stood there to observe me, but it didn't take long for him to say something. "Your weak. You don't have a lot of muscle."

He looked at me, waiting for me to respond but I continued to punch the the punching bag. He walked around me and observe from my right. "You're never going to win, not like that."

"Yeah, well thanks. That's very reassuring." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you have to use your whole body. Keep the tension here." He said, putting one of his hands below my back and one of them on my stomach and twisted my body around. I gasped, hoping he didn't hear me. His hands were warm and when he touched me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why I'm so shy around him. I looked up at him as he looked at me and then back at the the punching bag.

"Okay," I said, breathless. "Now what?"

"And, go on offense. You're really fast, so you will win if you attack first." He has so much confidence in me. I like it. I nodded at him, still looking at the bag. "You get inside, and you jab at the throat."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, gotcha." I said in a small voice.

Someone called his name and had to go help someone. "Alright, keep working." With that he left.

As he left, a smile came on to my face. He believes in me. Thanks for the advice, Four. I thought to myself. I wanted to say that but I didn't have the guts to do it. He's the first guy I like and probably the only guy I can never talk to.

I sighed sadly. I have to get over my shyness. After a few more punches, I decided to take a break for a few minutes. I walked away from the punching bag is when I heard groans of pain and grunting. I saw that Christina was practicing her fighting with Molly and from the looks of it, she wasn't doing so good.

She was getting tossed around and kneed in the sides. "She okay?" Tris's voice said right next to me. I looked at her and back at Chris. "It's not good, Tris."

Chris got punched in the face and fell to the floor, having a hard time to get up. "Come on. Come on, Chris you can do it." I saw behind them Eric was coming around to observe the fight. I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

Chris got kicked into the stomach and was still on the floor. Molly got on her while Chris was lying on the floor and continued to punch her. I had to look away and resist the urge to help her. I turned back and saw that she was backing away from Molly, saying "Stop. Stop. I'm done," Chris says, breathlessly.

"You need to stop?" Eric says in a concerning voice. Chris looks up at him with a bloody nose and breathing really hard. She nods 'yes' at him.

"Okay, let me give you a hand." He said to her, offering a hand. Oh no, I don't like this. Chris grabbed his hand and got pulled to her feet. Chris said thanks to him.

"All right, let's everyone take a break!" He said for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked towards Eric. Chris and Eric walked out of the training hall and everyone, including Tris and I, followed them. We were walking through the blue dimmed halls. Most people were chatting amongst themselves and to others. I, on the other hand, was observing Chris and Eric in front of me.

He has his hand on Chris waist. I knew something was up. As we were about to walk through the Chasm, Eric asks her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Chris responds. "I feel better." Then my heart dropped to the floor as I saw Chris being pushed over the ledge. I ran out to help her but Tris held onto me. I looked back at her with 'What-the-hell' look. She looked back at me with a 'Don't-interfere' look. I turned my gaze back at the scene in front of me.

Chris was still hanging on the side of the rail and Eric was holding one of her hands. "Grab the rail." Chris was grunting and struggling to hold on once she had both her hands on the rail. "You've got three options. Hang there and I'll forget your cowardice. Fall and die. Or give up. But if you give up, you're out."

I can't believe this. He can't do that. He should have given her a warning or something. Not this. From the looks of it, Chris wasn't going to hang on much longer. Water was starting to drip onto the rail she was holding onto. It looked like she was about to slip. She needs encouragement.

"Come on, Chris. You can do it." I said to her. Eric looked at me but I ignored his gaze.

"Yeah, come Chris." Tris said beside me. I looked at her and mouthed "Thank you" to her. In reply, she smiled at me. I looked back at Chris and now it looks like she is going to make it. The works of words of encouragement.

Eric looked like he was getting bored, knowing that she was not going to give up. "Time!"

Tris and I rushed forward to help her up. Once she got onto the ledge, she fell into my arms and I held onto her as she cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back as I whispered to her that everything was going to be okay. "Dauntless never give up. Remember that." Eric's voice echoed off the walls.

I continued to rub Chris's back as she sobbed in my arms. I knew that this was going to be hard for everyone. Sometimes people want to give up but where we are right now, there's no way in hell we can give up. Not now, surely not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **S** **o, I am posting another chapter of my story. I'm glad to see a lot of people reading it! Please stick with me as I create more chapters. I will be updating every Friday. I know, I was suppose to update last night but I went Christmas shopping with my friends yesterday and didn't come back until late at night. Argh! It was a long day. But without further a due, here is Chapter 6! LOL! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Please comment on what you think about this chapter**

 **P.P.S ... Eh, I got nothing. I just want to do that. XD**

 **Chapter 6:**

The next day, everyone, including myself and Tris, were on the train heading for the fence. "As Dauntless, we fight to protect every life inside the fence, without 's why we train you the way we do. To teach you not to give up." Four told us all. "And to find out who has what it takes."

Four was nothing like Eric. He's nice at times but a little mean, he shows that he cares when really he doesn't have to but...yeah you see what I'm getting at. Anyways, he's basically telling us, of course, not to give up no matter what. He is giving words of encouragement.

Everyone is different, some can handle some situations and others cannot. Each one of us has something that can help us get to be a Dauntless soldier but if you don't give yourself enough credit and push yourself then your not going to make it. We have to keep pushing forward.

"Even though it's been quiet out there for years, that could change at any moment. So we have to be ready for everything." Four told us as we were getting off of the train. He led us to the fence and we climbed up the stairs. Once we got to the top, all you could see was nothing but miles and miles of land. It was beautiful sight to see. I saw Amity trucks and people out in the fields, cropping and lots of green.

I looked towards the horizon, trying to see if there was anything out there. I wonder what's beyond the miles and miles of land. Could there be more people? Places? Space?

"What's out there?" I found myself asking out loud.

"Monsters." Chris said to me with a smile. Tris shook her head with a smile.

"Amity farms." Will said, as a fact.

"I know but beyond that. I mean, like all the way out there. Further to the point you can't see the city."

"Places that never recovered from the war." Will said.

I looked over towards Four and asked him, "Do you know why?"

"Lets just say that they built the fence for a reason." Four said, standing right next to me. I looked at him a few more seconds and back out towards the open land, thinking about what could be out there. Wonder if anyone is out there? I thought. What if there are other cities out there? More people?

 **-Time Skip-**

After a while, we all came back to the Dauntless compound and continued to train more. Today, we practiced throwing knives. Some were missing the targets, others were hitting it. For me and Tris we both hit the target in the center. We both shared the same target. After I threw a knife, Tris would follow after.

'You both are pretty good at this." Christina complements us both.

"Thanks." We both responded and we all laughed at our twinness. I then decided to do something funny. "Hey Chris, watch this." I grabbed a knife and and closed my eyes. I paused and positioned the knife and threw it. I heard it hit the target. I opened my eyes and saw the knife in the circle. I smiled and laughed a little. My friends smiled at me and Chris said, "Show off. I can't even get it in the circle."

" I could help you." I said to her. I walked over and told her how to do it. "Never take your eye's off the target. Position the knife...like that and still not taking your eyes off the target and...throw the knife." And when she did, she hit the circle. Chris gasped happily and hugged me from the side and let go.

"That was pathetic." Eric suddenly said. I walked back over to my original station and asked Tris, "What happened?"

"Al missed his target. His knife slipped from his hand." She tells me. I looked over and saw what was going on. "Aren't you going to get it?" Eric said to him.

"What, while they're still throwing?" Al asks nervously.

"Are you afraid?" Eric asks.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife. Yeah." Oh great, now you've done it Al.

"Everybody stop!" Eric said in a demanding voice.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. What is up with this guy?

The sounds to knifes being thrown ceased and it was nothing but silence. "Go stand in front of the target." All of the color drained from Al's face. He looked like he was going to puke. He started to walk toward the target and he stood in front of it.

"Four can you give me a hand here?" Eric asks. I saw Four leaning up against the table on the side. He looked as if he didn't want to do it but from the looks of it, he had no choice. He walked towards Eric, waiting to see what he had to do. "You're going to stand there while he throws those knifes." WHAT! Now, he's gone to far. "If I see you flinch, you're out. One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional."

Oh hell, no. I don't care if orders are not optional, I care about my friend, who by the way is standing in front of a target about to be shish kabobed. First you did this to Me, then to Christina and now to Al. No. Way! I have to stop this and I have to stop this now. Tris must have noticed the look on my face because she whispered to me, "Don't even think about."

"I have to help him." I whispered back.

"No you do not. He did this to himself and now he has to do it."

"Its not right!"

"It's none of your concern. Besides there's nothing we can do so don't even think about it."

I saw Four was preparing to throw as Eric walked away. Al stood in front of the target, looking scared. I knew he was going to flinch, it was clear as day. Someone had to help him. Tris still continued to whisper to me not to do it. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working. Thinking about her and what Eric was doing made me mad, causing me to say, "Stop!" really loudly. Everything was dead silence now. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me.

Now I did, way to go CeCe. Well, I guess it's now or never. "Anyone can stand in front of a target its not really gonna prove anything." And there goes my chances of being in the top 10. All my friends looked at me like I've grown 2 heads. I know, I couldn't believe I said that either.

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place then." Eric says to me. I heard Tris gasp lightly beside me. "Okay." I told him. I walked up towards Al and said, "Its okay, Al. I got this."

He met me half way and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'll be fine. Go ahead." I told him. He gave me a small nod of thanks towards me and walked towards the side. I stood in front of the target and faced everyone with my hands behind my back. "Same rules apply." I nodded okay to Eric and looked back at Four.

He looked at me an emotion in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was from where I was standing. But then it went away and back to regular old Four. He straightened himself out and threw the first knife. I don't know where it landed and I wasn't about to look. "Oh come on Four." Eric says tauntingly.

Four plays around with the next knife and looks at me. I was fine. I wasn't nervous or scared. I had no reason to be. Four throws the next knife and still don't know where it is. "You can get closer than that." Eric says looking at me.

Four looks down and back at him. "You want me to give her a little trim."

"Yeah, just a little over the top." Eric tells him, still looking at me. Which by the way is extra creepy. But I don't pay any attention to what they're saying. I block them out easily. Four looks at me and throws another knife and then another.

"Points for bravery, Stiff. But as many as you lost for opening your mouth. We train soldiers not rebels, understand?"

I nodded and replied in a small voice. "Yes, sir."

"Alright were done for the day, get out." With that everyone left, leaving me and Four alone. As I moved away from the target, I felt my ear being tugged. I looked towards the target I was standing in front of and saw the positions of the knifes. One of them was on my right, another on my left, one above my head and the last one was...near my head. I touched my ear and felt something wet. I pulled it back and I saw blood on my fingers.

Four cut me.

I looked over and I saw him putting away the knifes. I instantly got mad again and walked away.

"You alright?" Four asks me as I walked past.

"I realized that you just cut me." I told him, angrily.

"I meant to." I stopped walking when he said that.

"Meant to? You meant to cut me?" I asked him angrily.

"You think he was gonna let you off without a scratch?" He asks me looking up at me then back down, still putting away the knifes. "You'd still be standing there if I hadn't hit you."

"Okay, so am I suppose to thank you for that or what?" I ask him.

He looks up at me again and says, "You're suppose to be smart. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have." I felt sad but then suddenly angry. As he turned to walk away, I asked him, "Well, why didn't you?"

My question made him stop completely and turned back towards me. "You had the chance, Four. You could have right then and there, so why didn't you?" I asked him angrily.

He looked taken back and my sudden outburst. He gazed at the ground then back at me. He hesitated and said, "Because I don't want to hurt you, CeCe. I never want to hurt you." With that he walked away and out of sight.

I stood there for a good minute. What did he mean by that? Does he...does he care about me? I shook my head in confusion and went back to the dorms. As I was coming in, everyone saw me and cheered for me. I smiled bashfully and looked down. "There she is!" Chris cheered for me. Tris met me when I came down the stairs and hugged me tightly.

I told her I was okay and she believed me. All my friends came up to me and praised for what I did. "You do have a death wish." Chris said to me.

"I can't believe you said that to Eric." Will said to me with a smile.

"You're the only one who's ever stood up to him." Drew said to me. Wow, I didn't know that.

"Wow, look at your ear. Let's get you cleaned up." Chris says to me. I agreed with her.

"Hey CeCe!" Molly's voice rang out. I turned to look at her. "That was cool. "

"Thanks, Molly." She gave me a small smile and walked away. I saw Chris look at me with shock and I giggled. So did she, Will and Tris. As we continue to walk towards the bathroom, Peter stopped us.

"Impressive, Stiff #2. Congrats."

"Shut up," Will says to him.

"What? Hey, you're famous now. I mean, not because of the thing with Eric. You're in the news, along with your sister. Yeah, listen. "The recent transfers of Ciera, Beatrice and Caleb Prior, children of Andrew Prior, call into question the soundness of Abnegation's teachings and values." After he said that, I walked away but sadly enough he followed me. "What prompted them to leave? Perhaps the answer lies in the corrupted ideal of an entire faction. The theft of resources, the general incompetence, the abuse of their children." Did they beat you, like Marcus Eaton's kid?"

I was really uncomfortable to talk about anything. I was going to say no but hearing about my Dad and how we left him and Mom, made my heart break. Thankfully, Tris responded for me. "They didn't beat anyone. They're good people." She says forcibly.

"Right. And that's why you and your sister left?" Peter asked her. I didn't want to hear the rest so I left them. I heard my friends defend for me. They knew talking about my parents was a sensitive subject for me. Every time I would talk about my parents, I think about how they looked at the choosing ceremony. I broke their hearts. Their youngest daughter. Their baby girl.

I didn't realize I was crying when I felt the tears coming down my face. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I knew it was Tris. I hugged her back. She whispered to me comforting words and told me everything was going to be okay.

I hated being like this. Crying and weak, I haven't cried in a long time but it feels good because I feel like me again. After a few moments, I stopped crying and told Tris I was okay. She let go of me and rubbed my shoulders. I realized that my friends were standing off to the side, looking at us.

I told them the same thing I told Tris and they believed me. We all walked down the halls together taking and joking with one another. As we came down to the end of the hall, there were two guards guarding a big, huge door.

Then we all looked down the other end of the hallway and saw Jeanine of Erudite walking down with other people from Erudite.

"What's she doing here at Dauntless?" Will asks softly. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

Jeanine continued to walk down the hall way and then she saw me and Tris. She slowed down to a stop and recognized us. "Prior," She said. "You're both Andrew Prior's daughters, right? Beatrice and Ciera."

"Well, um, we actually go by Tris and CeCe, now, ma'am." I said to her politely.

"Tris and CeCe. I like that." She said to us. She saw Tris's tattoo and mine. "You both made an impressive choice, girls, despite your parents. And your test results." My heart plummeted. She saw our test results?

"You saw our test results?" Tris asked her, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Of course," Jeanine said with a small smile. "I'm glad you were smart enough to know your own mind. Let me know if you two ever need anything." I nodded to her with a small smile. Then she continued to walk to where it was she was going. I followed her and saw her go through the doors the guards were guarding. From what I could see, I saw lights and beeping sounds. It must be computers in there or something.

"Well, that was weird." Chris said.

"Yeah, it sure was." I said to her. Tris also agreeing with me.

We all continue to stare at the retreating Erudite as the guards closed the door and continued to guard it.

"What do you think is going on?" Al asks, curiously.

"I bet they're hunting for Divergents." Will says as we all turn to walk out. I look over at Tris with concern and she looked at me the same way. They know about Divergence? Could one of them be Divergent? "That's all they talk about at erudite these days."

"Wait, Divergents are real?" Al asks.

"Come on, Al. Really? Its just a myth." Chris reassures. A myth my behind. I can assure you that it is real.

Later on that day, we were all back in the training room again. Tris and I walked over towards the board and saw that she moved up again. #22. She was one position away from being above the line.

For me, I moved only one space. #12. I glanced over at Tris and saw that she was freaking out again. We didn't have much time left for training. We only have a few more days until they give out the final call on who gets to stay and those who don't.

"Hey everything's, going to be okay. We got this week and two days to get you up there."

"Well, that's true. At least you don't have to worry about anything." I nodded in agreement. "I don't think nor believe that nothing can bring me down." I said.

"First fight, Peter versus CeCe." Eric tells us all. Everyone gasped at the fact I have to fight Peter. "Okay, except for that." Great! Now I have to fight -centered over here.

I saw Peter getting into the ring, waiting for me.

"What?" Chris says. "It's Eric. He's getting back at you."

"I know he is." I told her. I walked towards the ring when I saw Four walking towards me. I did not want to talk to him I tried to walk past him but was not successful because he grabbed my arm and said, "Wait."

I rolled my eyes and said, "What?" while looking at him, ignoring the sparks going up and down my arm when he touched me.

"Remember what I said about attack?" I nodded yes. "First shot, right to the throat. And you watch him. He steps before he punches. All right?"

"Yeah, okay." I said and he let go of my arm. I walked up to the ring and got on it. Peter and I both got into our stances, Of course, Peter being Peter, he had to taunt.

"All right there, Stiff? You look like your about to cry. Might take it easy on you if you cry." Then he threw the first punch and I dodged it. I watched his footing like Four said. He steps before he punches. And sure enough, Peter took two steps and I punched him in the throat, hard. It caused him to gasp and hold his neck. I took the advantage and punched him in the face. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

I guess he had enough and tried to punch me and he did. Right hooked me in the mouth. It threw me off balance but immediately regained it. I watched his footing once more and punched him in the face twice and once in the throat. I guess the throat trick didn't work anymore because once I thought I had a good shot, it turned out to be a bad one.

I punched him in the stomach but then he punched me in the gut twice, picked me up and threw me on the other side of the ring, causing me to hit my head hard on the edge. "Come on, stop playing with one another." Eric says to us. How on earth are we playing with each other? Really, Eric?

I ignored the pain in my head. I had to keep fighting. I saw Peter approach me and I got up and kicked him back. Making him stumble a little but straightened himself up. He came at me again trying to punch me but I grabbed his arm and twisted around to his back. I kicked his legs from under him and slammed him to the floor. He was squirming around trying to get loose but I wasn't having it. So I slammed his face down on the floor and he stopped moving.

People started to cheer but I knew that he wasn't down. I saw his hand tensing. I got up and walked away for a second. I saw my friends cheering for me. Then the look of horror came onto their faces. There it goes, I knew he wasn't down. They screamed my name but I was a step ahead of them. I tried to kick him again but he grabbed my leg and threw me on the other side of the ring, where Four was standing and making me hit my head hard again in the same spot as before.

I groaned in pain. I looked at saw that Four was about to leave. No! He can't leave yet. I turned and saw Peter with a bloody nose and he looked like dead weight walking. This was my chance. If I can get him down one more time, I'll win. He came at me while I was still on the ground and I kicked up, with my foot slamming on to his face, knocking him out and I kicked his legs right from under him.

He fell down to the ground, out cold, with a hard 'thump'. This time people really cheered for me. But I couldn't hear them. I saw everything blurry. My vision was coming in and out. I saw Tris, Chris, Al and Will clapping for me. And I saw Four had a small smile on his face.

I started to breath heavily. My friends saw that something was wrong with me.

" _CeCe_?" Tris called out in concern, but I couldn't respond.

" _CeCe_?" Christina called in concern as well. My vision was coming in and out. I could make out some people's faces and they had faces full of confusion and concern.

The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground on my side and everyone, including Four was running towards me. Four got to me first.

 _"CeCe...Ce...hey...wrong?"_ He asks me

Before I could say anything, I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Its almost Christmas! Who's ready for it? I know I am! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!** **  
**  
I woke up to a blinding bright light. I squinted my eyes so my vision could readjust. As I got my vision back, I saw that I was in the infirmary. I gazed down, I saw familiar faces. I saw Chris, Will, and Tris, looking at me with sad faces.

What's up with them?

"Hey," Tris says in a soft voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did before." I told her with a smile. They all smiled back but they were strained. I furrowed my eyes brows in confusion. "What happen?"

"What all do you remember?" Chris asks me.

I thought back to what I last remembered. "Um...I remember being in the training area...Eric picked a fight...I was in it...and I was fighting against Peter!" I said suddenly remembering. "Who won?"

"You did." Will said with a small smile. "I did!? I beat Peter?!"

They all nodded there heads proudly. I sighed happily and leaned back onto the cot. Wait a minute. "How long have I been here?"

They all looked unsure to tell me but Will told me anyways. "About a day."

I looked at him bewildered and surprise. "A day!?" They nodded at me. There was no way I was out for that long. I shook my head in disbelief and studied them.

They were looking at me with sadness. Something's wrong, they never look at me with sadness. I was going to ask what was wrong but what stopped was when I noticed what they were wearing. "Hey, what's up with the vests?"

"War games. We have to go to the train so we can head out." Will told me.

I nodded okay and tried to get up, ignoring the pain in my ribs. They tried to stop me. "Whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Chris asked me.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going with you guys." I told them.

"You can't go. Eric says your done."

I immediately stopped moving and my heart dropped. I looked at them and said, "What?"

"Yeah, Eric says you're out." Will said sadly.

I'm so confused right now. "What do you mean? You said I won the fight so how am I out?"

"Apparently, you got badly injured to the point you bled to death." Chris said to me.

"Wait, I was bleeding? Bleeding where?" I asked them.

"When you collapse to the floor, Four caught you. We kept asking you what was wrong but you didn't respond. Then I saw blood on the floor and I saw it on Four's hand. You had a head wound." Tris tells me.

"He saw that you were bleeding badly so he picked you up and ran to the infirmary. The doctors took you in and immediately went to see what was wrong. We waited about an hour before they told us that you had a slight concussion. They didn't know how long you were going to be asleep for because of it." Chris said.

"Sadly, Eric heard the doctor and said that you were done because you are unable to continue." Will finished.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, that's not fair. Did anyone reason with him that there was a possibility I was going to wake up?"

"Yeah, Four did." Tris said to me, with a small smirk. What? "Yeah he defended you but it was no use. We all did as well but we couldn't do anything about it." Chris said.

I blushed at the fact Four defended me. He is very strange. But it's a good strange. But I was still sad. I'm factionless now. I leaned all the way back onto the cot still in disbelief. "Your father is on the council CeCe. Maybe they'll make an exception and let you go home." Will said to me with hope.

I shook my head at him. I rubbed my face in frustration. I can't believe this is happening.

"We're sorry, CeCe." Chris said sadly. I felt tears welling up in eyes and I blinked them away.

"Hey, we gotta go. We're gonna miss the train." Will said to the others. The train!

"Yeah. Okay." Chris replied. Before she left, she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She let go and Will said goodbye to me. Once they left, it was just Tris and me. I sniffled and wiped off my tears. Tris smiled at me and gave me a pointed look. "Your getting on that train, aren't you." She stated not as a question.

I smiled at her and said, "You know me so well. My acting is getting really good."

She chuckled and said, "Sadly it is. Go ahead and get ready." She hugged me tight and then walked away. "By the way," She said while stopping and turning around. "Do you know what today is?" She asks curiously.

I glanced at her with confusion. "No, I have no idea. Why?"

She looked away with a smile and back at me. "I'll give you a hint. We're turning 17 today." My eyes widened. No. Way.

"I'll see you on the train, CeCe. Hurry up!" Then she left me with my thoughts. Its our birthday? How can I forget my birthday?! My special day of the year? At least my sister did not forget about it, of course, its her birthday, too. Tris would know if I forgot something and she would always remind me. I love her so much.

I got up off the cot and got ready. Once I was done, I ran after them. I got out of the building and came up to the tracks. I saw that the train was leaving so I started to run faster. I ignored the pain in my aching ribs and continued to try catching up to the train. Then I saw Four looking out of the back car. He saw me running towards it. I was right beside him and he was looking at me.

"If you haven't noticed, I not going have much ground to run on. So, please help." I said with a smile. He cracked a small smile and gave me a hand. I took his hand and jumped up and he pulled me onto the train. "Thank you." I told him.

He nodded towards me and walked away to the other side of the car. I took a moment to catch my breath and I suddenly felt a pain in my ribs. I kept on taking deep breaths to ease the pain. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I saw that it was Christina, Will and Al, looking at me with confusion.

"Hey," Chris says, unsure why I was here.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked me.

"I told you guys that I'm fine and I was not going to miss this." I told them, determined.

"Your awake." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Eric standing there, looking mad as usual.

I crossed my arms and said, "Yeah, I am, apparently. The doctors were a little off with how long I was going to be in the infirmary."

"Who let you out?" He asks me.

"I did." I said with confidence.

"You did?"

I nodded my head yes. "I'm feeling a whole lot better so I figured I couldn't miss this." I said shrugging. He looked at me in silence, not saying anything. I felt a lot of eyes on me, either in shock or with fear. Fear of Eric was going to lash out on me. I saw Four looking at us, specifically at me, intensely.

It was still silent but Eric broke that silence. "Okay ." And with that he walked away and disappeared within the crowd. I turned my attention back to my friends and they told me that I should sit down and rest and then started to talk about what just happened. I saw Four leaning on the wall, still looking at me. He was thinking about something because he looked down and smiled. I turned away from him and I found myself smiling. Four has a nice smile. He should smile more often.

About 10 minutes later, Four threw 2 bags on the floor. I wonder what was in them. Four opened them to reveal red guns. "The game's simple. It's like capture the flag."

Eric showed everyone what it was and that we are going to use it. "You call that a gun?" I heard Molly whisper. Eric must of heard because he shot her in the leg. Molly shot back and groaned in pain. She slid down the wall and started whimpering. I winced and thought, _dang, that has to hurt._

I saw a dart sticking out of her walked up to her and pulled it out. He held it up high for everyone to see and said, "Neuro-stim dart. Stimulates the pain of a real gunshot wound. Only last a couple of minutes. Alright, two teams. Four and I are captains."

Awesome, I hope I don't stick with Eric. "You pick first." Four said to Eric.

He looked at Four. "Okay. Edward."

Four glanced at me and said, "I'll take the Stiff, CeCe."

I looked at him in shock.

"Oh, picking the weak ones so you've got someone to blame when you lose." Eric taunted.

Four smirked at him and said, "Something like that."

 **-Time Skip-**

After Eric and Four chose teams, we split up. Our team got off the train first and we were in a different part of the city. I saw tents, rides and food stands. This use to be a carnival or something. It was old and abandoned.

I kinda freaked me out. We were all running, looking around. We had flashlights so we could see everything. It was super dark, to the point you could barely see anything. "Where did Eric's team go?" Chris's voice rang out as we all slowed to a stop.

"They must have gone to the end." Will replied back. We all came around together and Four pulled out our flag. It was a neon flag, glowing a golden color. It was very pretty. Wow, I'm such a girly girl.

He turned towards us and said, "Alright lights off." And everyone did so, including me. "Okay, gather around. Come on."

We all circled together and thought up a plan. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"We can hide the flag well enough so that they can't find it." Al said first.

"Let's send out a team to scout their location. See if we can find their flag." Will suggested.

"I say we blitz them. Just break them with sheer force." Uriah said. Then everyone was piling in idea's. I tried to get something but they were over powering me and besides the plan I was thinking probably was not a good idea.

I just need to get up somewhere high to see where Eric's team took the flag. I looked around and I spotted a big Ferris wheel. You got to be kidding me. I sighed and head towards it. I looked to make sure no one noticed and no one did so I kept going.

I walked right to it and saw how big it was. "Wow, that's big. And very tall." It was standing tall and proud. I heard the metal groaning. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But all I cared about was getting up there.

OK, so how am I going to get up there? I saw a ladder on the side of it. I saw it rusting a little but I knew it was sturdy. I put my foot on it to test it out and it was fine. "Okay, here goes nothing." I whispered to myself. I swung my gun around my back and started to climb. As I began to climb, someone called out to me. "Your not gonna jump, are you?"

I looked down and saw Four. "No, of course not. I was just trying to get a better view. That's all." I told him, continuing to climb. "Good thinking." I felt another pair of footsteps below me and saw Four coming with me.

"You don't have to follow me." I told him, continuing up the ladder.

"You should go easy, you took a beating." He said to me.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm fine. I have no broken bones, cuts or stitches." Wait. "Okay maybe I do. But its not going to kill me." I stated as a fact.

"Really? Not from what I saw."

"Ha ha. But, really, I'm fine. At first I thought you was going to leave once we started. I wasn't doing very well."

"But you improved during the match. I saw it. You did great by the way." I smiled big, hoping he didn't see it.

"Thanks. But I'm curious, what would have happened if I didn't? And that Peter continued to beat me."

"Well, then it wouldn't be a fight I would want to watch. Especially if it was you." My heart fluttered at his words but I ignored it and ignored it. As I put my foot on one of the steps, it broke off and I slipped. I let a little scream at the fact I was about to fall but a pair of hands grabbed on my waist, touching my skin.

I felt tingles going up my body and I felt my goosebumps being to rise up. I breathed heavily, not at that but the fact I was near death. "You okay?" Four asks me in concern.

"Yeah," I said back, regaining my footing. "Yeah, I'm fine." With that I continued to climb.

Still climbing up the ladder, I felt him stop following me. "Okay, this is high enough."

I looked down at him weirdly and said, "What? No, we need to get higher." I continued to climb but he still was not following me. I stopped and looked at him. "You okay?" I asked him. He was breathing hard and was sweating a little. He looked around and then back at me.

Oh! "Your afraid of heights." I said not as a question.

"Everyone's afraid of something," He said, still looking at me.

"Well, I didn't think you were afraid of anything." I said to him and then continued to climb. I was half way there when I felt Four beginning to follow me. I got to the top of the ladder and realized that this wasn't high enough, so sadly for Four, we have to go higher.

I began to climb on the support beams. "Really, CeCe?" I smiled and did not respond. I heard him struggling a little but nonetheless, I still continue to climb. "Are you even human?"

"Last time I checked, yeah I was." I said, giggling. I heard him chuckle behind me. I continued to climb even higher and stopped when I thought I was high enough. Four appeared right next to me, breathing heavily. He grabbed on the rail I was holding on to and while doing so, our hands touched for a brief second.

I saw Four's face and he didn't look petrified but on the inside, I knew he was.

"Aw, come on, Four. Its not that bad." I told him.

He glared at me as I smiled. He continued to glare at me but I saw that he was cracking a smile. "Good eye, CeCe." I smiled as thanks. I took my eyes off of him and looked around the scenery, trying to spot the flag.

I looked over my shoulder and gazed out all of the dark buildings. Then I saw it. "There it is!" I said pointing excitedly. Four saw where I was pointing. I saw the flag sitting in a window, on top of the big tower. I looked at Four with excitement. "Alright, let's go."

I began to climb down and Four was right next to me. Four was ready to get off this death contraption because he was half way down the Ferris wheel. As I was hanging on one of the poles and was about to climb off of it, it broke loose. I started panicking and I screamed a little. I hugged onto the pole tightly and not letting go.

"CeCe!" Four yelled at me. "You okay!"

I started to breath heavily and started to panic. "Yeah!" I yelled back. "Okay, CeCe. Lets take baby steps." I said to myself, trying to calm down. But once I tried to move, the pole decided to make even more scared than I already was and the pole swung to the side of the wheel; I now had a straight shot down to the pavement.

Okay, Now's the time to panic. So I started to scream for Four. "Four! Help!" I screamed for him. I didn't hear a response back. Oh! I'm going to die! I looked down and saw how high I was up. I whimpered and squealed at how high I was.

"Oh I can see it now. My name on the front headline. "Cecilia, Killed By Big Wheel!" I said to myself. I felt my hands started to slip and I screamed for Four's name again. "Four! If you can hear me, I'm close to my death here! So, if its okay to you, SAVE ME! Please!" And then I was slipping some more. "And not to make you panic or anything, but I'm SLIPPING!"

Suddenly, I felt the Ferris wheel groan and jerk, causing me to jerk. I gripped the pole even tighter, making my hands turn white. The wheel began to move round. The Ferris Wheel was still working! I was getting lowered to the ground and as the ground grew closer to me, I let go of the pole and rolled on the ground.

I laid on my back, looking at the sky and breathing hard. I heard footsteps running towards me. In my line of vision, I saw Four looking at me in concern. "Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"

I gazed up at him with a blank face but a smile began to grow on my face. "Can I go again?" I said with a nervous giggle. He chuckled at me and pulled me to my feet.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Okay, what's the plan?" Four asks me. Currently, we were walking through the building to get to where the flag was. And since I spotted the flag, Four let me come up with the plan.

"Alright, here's the plan. We split up into two groups. One will go up this side and let the rest engage Eric, distracting him." I told everyone. Everybody agreed and dispersed. I led the one group up to get the flag. Four and I were a head of the group. We came upon glass doors. Four opened the doors and we got a good view of where the flag is. I was glowing brightly between two pillars in the tower.

I looked out of the door, suspiciously. It was too quiet and I didn't like it. "I can see'em!" A man cried out.

Oh crap!

"Let's go!" I said to everyone. We all began to run for cover. The other team were throwing flares out so they can see where we are. As we ducked for cover, the opposite team started to fire. I stuck with Four and my friends. Four was waiting for the perfect time to go. And I guess it was now. "Follow me."

He ran ahead, keeping his head down. I followed in suit as did the others. I heard our team mates and the opposite team shout out commands amongst each other. I also heard screams of pain and darts flying in the air.

We all hid behind the vent. Four looked out to make sure the coast was clear. He looked back at me and told me, "Go." With that, he left to fight with the others.

"Alright, Tris, and Christina. Come with me." I told them and they followed me. We ran towards the tower, containing the flag. I knew in my mind that there were others hiding around here. I told Tris and Christina to split up and make sure that it was clear.

I broke away from them and searched around. I shot down a few and apologized in my head. I knew that had to shoot them but they didn't deserve it. After shooting another person, I looked around, gun raised, checking to make sure the coast was clear.

I put my gun down and sighed in relieve. I saw Tris run up to me but Chris was no where to be found. "Where's Chris?" I asked her.

She looked worried and shrugged her shoulders. Just then, I saw something moving between the vents. I walked around Tris and followed it. Once I was there, I saw Peter holding his gun at Chris. He was going to shoot her.

"Tell me if this hurts." He said smugly. Oh hell no!

"You tell me, asshole." I said to him, angry, pointing my gun at him. He turns around in surprise, preparing to shoot me but I beat him to the punch. I shot him in the shoulder. He groaned in pain as his slid down the vent wall. "You bitch." He said angrily, trying to take in the pain, but was failing horribly.

Chris looked down at him and said, "Asshole." Then she shot him. In the leg. Tris came up beside me and saw Peter on the ground in pain. She saw Chris shoot him and decided, "You know what? This just got more interesting." She said, then shooting Peter in the neck.

Dang, poor Peter. I know those hurt like a bitch. I can't imagine being in his shoes.

We all ran off, chuckling about what just happened. "That was awesome!" Chris said, still chuckling. Tris and I agreed with her. We came up to the tower and found a door. Tris was on one side and me and Chris were on the other.

Tris slowly put her hand on the door knob and jerked the door open, allowing me and Chris to look inside, guns raised, making sure no one was in here. I waved to Tris, who was peaking out in the door way, to come in side. Once she did, I took the lead and led everyone upstairs. It was a spiral stair case, which was kind of making me dizzy.

We all took cautious steps, making sure the other team was not in the stair well. Once I saw that the staircase was ending and that there was no one here. I walked even faster. "Go, CeCe, Tris and I will guard." Chris says.

"Okay," I told them and continued up the rest of the stairs. Man this is a lot of climbing! The stairs came to a stop and showed me a small ladder that lead up to a hatch. I climb up the ladder and opened the hatch. I knew someone was in there and it was Molly, so I fired my gun, aimlessly. She tired to fire back but was unsuccessful. Then it stopped. The gun was empty. I came up all the way and fired my gun, but it was empty. Shit!

I saw Molly run towards me with a fierce cry. I threw my gun away and grabbed both sides of the hatch and propelled my legs up to kick her. She stumbled back a few feet. I took that opportunity to get out of the hatch. Once I was out, Molly regained her balance and tired to hit me with her gun.

I ducked and rolled away from her. Once I stood up, she tried again but I grabbed her gun before she could. I took it out of her hands and hit her in the face with my other hand then with the butt of the gun. She fell to the ground in pain.

I threw her gun away and saw the flag. I ran over to it and grabbed it. I instantly felt the victory once I touched it. I saw balcony doors and ran out onto the balcony. I looked over and saw the team.

I gave out a victorious cry and waved the opposing teams flag. Everyone saw it and our team cheered. I kept twirling it as Tris and Christina came up beside me. I grabbed their hands and held them up high. They cheered along with me and gazed down at everyone.

This was awesome. This was an awesome birthday!

 **Well? What do you think? Cool Ferris Wheel scene, huh? Tell me what you think. I will post another chapter sometime next week. Have a happy break, everyone! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a great holiday! Here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

The game was over and our team won. I was walking along with my sister. We were walking in silence with her arm around my shoulder and with mine around hers. Sisterly love. You gotta love it.

Everyone kept congratulating me on winning the game. It wasn't only on one person thing, it was a team effort, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin their fun. Everyone was happy, and that was something I liked to see.

"Hey, CeCe." A voice said next to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Uriah. "Yeah?"

"Come with us." He said to me. Go where?

"Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"Shortcut back. A little initiation ritual, Dauntless style." Huh, that sounds cool.

"Okay, I'll join you guys."

He smiles happily, "Okay."

"Hey is it okay, if I talk to my sister first?" Tris asks him kindly. He nods his head and said, "You see those guys over there." Pointing towards a group of people, waiting for Uriah. "Just come over when your done."

I said okay and he left. I turned to Tris. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what's going on between you and Four."

"Nothing's going on." I said to her, doubtfully. "I mean come on, if there was something going on, don't you think I would have told you?"

"Yes, but I noticed the way he looks at you. I can tell that he likes you."

"What? That's insane" I said turning away from her. I couldn't help it. Out of curiosity, I turned and asked her, "You think he likes me?"

She laughed at me and, "Yes, I'm sure of it, but we will talk about it later. You go ahead and have fun." I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me back, "Happy birthday, CeCe." She whispered in my ear.

I let go and said, "Same to you, sis. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and headed to where Uriah and the others were. I approached them and said, "I'm ready. Let's go." With that we were off.

 **~Time Skip~**

Uriah and some others led everyone else to a building. We were climbing up stairs all the way to the top of it. What's up there? We finished climbing up the stairs and come onto the roof. I paused to breathe with my hands on my knees. Man, what a work out. I stood back up and took in everything in front of me. The scenery was unbelievable. I walked forward at the edge and I saw all of the city. It was beautiful, despite the darkness but you would get used to it.

This was incredible. I saw a cable line connecting from this building and extending out to the city. I saw the guys attaching something to it. From the looks of it, it looked like a harness. Oh no, it is a harness. One of them got in and with scream and hollering in joy, that person was sent off in the city. I watched him as he disappeared between the buildings. Now that looks fun but, yet, a little bit terrifying.

"Alright, your up." Uriah says to me. The rest cheered me on to do it. My heart was pounding in my chest. Yes I was nervous, but then again I wasn't. It looks fun so why not. I walked over to the two guys near the cable wire. They strapped me in tightly.

"You pull the break the break at the bottom." One of the guys that strapped me in, showing me the brake.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. Okay, now I was nervous. I was hanging half way off the building. It was a straight shot down to the ground below so of course I was freaking out.

"You ready?!" They ask me pulling me back. I grip on my harness tightly.

"You can do it!" Uriah yelled at me. They pulled me forward and let go. I let out a yell as I flew off the building. I was moving very fast. The wind was blowing in my face. I saw the buildings coming closer and closer as I came at them. I felt relief as I was flying through the city.

I let out a scream of joy as I stuck out my arms to the side. This felt great! I flew up beside a building and I saw my reflection in the windows. My hand was so close to it I could almost touch it. The windows and the building disappeared showing me the carnival; our battle grounds.

Just thinking about the game, brought a smile to my face. It was actually pretty fun. To be honest, I'm glad I didn't get shot with one of those darts. I looked away from the scene and I saw another building coming towards me.

It had a gaping hole on the side of it and I looks like I'm going through it. I grabbed on my harness and ducked. I came up to it and I almost got hit. And of course I screamed as I went through it.

I was out of the building and then the cable dipped down. All I could see was the ground. And, again, I yelled. Just as I was about to become a human pancake, I was brought back upright, jolting me all over the place. I settled and grabbed on the harness.

I was now darting in between smaller buildings. That's when I realized I was getting closer to the ground. I saw up ahead was a huge X on a wall and a group of Dauntless initiates.

"Pull the breaks!" They all yelled at me. I was just sitting here gawking that I realized I had to pull the handle. I turned and I reached for it. I started to panic because the handle was blowing in the wind causing it to move around. I kept reaching for it and, successfully, I got a hold of it and pulled it hard.

I looked a head and I was getting really close to the wall. It slowed down and then came to a stop. My face was about a foot away from the wall. I looked down and all the Dauntless initiates cheered and clapped for me.

"Yeah!" I screamed happily. _This is the best birthday EVER!_ I screamed into my head. This was the best moment of my life.

 **~Time Skip~**

We all headed back to Dauntless once we were finished. Everyone, including me, walked to the Pit. I was walking in with Uriah, still talking about what happened. He kept going on and on how I should do it more often and that I should bring my sister along.

I should have asked her; I feel guilty for it. I told Uriah that. He told me that Tris wanted me to go without her. Still, I wanted to spend time with her, especially on my birthday. We always spent time together on our birthday's. I guess times are changing and they're changing fast.

I came into the Pitt and saw everyone hanging around, dancing, drinking and having fun. I saw Four hanging out with what looked like his friends. He had a drink in his hand and from the looks of it, it was alcohol. He noticed me walking in and called me over.

Everyone walked away from me, including Uriah, meaning, I was alone on this one. I walked up to him as he came up to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," I said casually. I can never be myself around Four. I don't know what it is, but he makes me feel nervous. But a good kind of nervous.

"Congratulations." He said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"I just wanted to say that you were really good tonight. You were brave." He said, staring into my eyes. I blushed and looked away for a slight second. His gaze made my heart beat even faster than normal. I couldn't get my smile off my face.

"Thanks, you were, too...I mean, not that your not brave at all. Of course you're brave. Very brave. And...I'm embarrassing myself." I said rubbing my neck embarrassed. He chuckled at me and showing me his smile. Aw, his smile. That killer smile. We were staring at each other like we were the only one's on the planet. I know it sounds corny but that's what it feels like. Like everything around us disappeared and it was just us.

But sadly, he was the one who broke the connection. He looked down at the ground and back at me. "You should probably go back to your friends." He said.

I saw he was looking over and I turned to see who it was he was looking at. I saw Christina was gawking at me and Tris was the only one smiling at me. I blushed and looked away. I looked at Four was looking at me. "Yeah, I should get going. Thanks again." He nodded and walked away back to his friends.

I stood there a little while longer and then walked towards my fish-gaping friends. I hugged my waist and giggled at there expressions. Tris was the first to speak up. "My sister is finally in love."

I had a double take. "Whoa, hold up, I'm not in love."

"Huh uh, then what was that?" Chris said, finally snapping out of her daze.

"Oh, that," I said pointing behind me. "Nothing, we were just talking. That's all."

"Huh uh, sure. From the looks of it you two were flirting." Tris said teasingly.

"We were not flirting, okay. It doesn't matter anyway, we can't be together..." I said to them, defensive. I looked away sadly,"...and besides, he doesn't like me."

"But you like him?" Chris asked me, curiously.

I hesitated. I twiddled with my fingers. "Maybe."

They both looked at me and then at each other, then back at me. "AWWW!"

"Shh!" I said waving. "Be quiet, people will hear you."

They both got quiet but were still smiling. "Okay, but what's the problem? So what, you like him." Chris said.

"I don't want people to think I'm trying to get with him and...you know." I said to them, expecting to catch up. They looked at me confused but then caught on to what I was saying. "Oh!"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "I don't want people think I'm a whore or something and trying to stay in Dauntless. So yeah." They nodded, understanding what I said. We all hung out for a while. Al and Will came to see us and we all celebrated our victory. It was the best day/birthday of my life. I don't think anything could ruin this day.

"If your ranked above the red line," One of the leaders started off, walking above us in the walk. "You move on the second stage of training. If your below it, we won't waste anymore time on you." My breathing became quicker. I was nervous, for Tris and I both. Lately, Tris was getting better and as for me... I don't know. "Here are your results."

We all looked up at the board, waiting for the results. Suddenly, people's name's and ranks were popping up. Everyone started to cheer. I didn't look for mine just yet. I wanted to see where Tris was. As it completed, I saw Tris was 20 and Al was 21, right at the edge of the red line. I smiled in relief and I turned to Tris and she smiled at me. I felt a lot of hands pat me on the back and everyone screaming congrats at me. I was confused for a moment and thought of my rank. My head shot up to the board and I saw my name. I was number 2! I was in front of Peter.

I screamed for joy and jumped with everyone. Chris and Will made it as well. We all came together in one big group hug. I laughed and sighed in relief as it flooded over me. We were all still together. We were moving to the next stage and not factionless. I was so happy that a crazy thought came into my head.

I puller away from the group and said, "Guys, we should celebrate!"

They smiled at me and Chris says suggestively, "Tattoos?" I nodded at that, but that was not what I had in mind.

"I have something better."

They look at me questionably. "Okay, so what would be better than a tattoo?"

I looked at them all with a crazy smile, "I don't know about you guys but I want to get my hair dyed."

I know that the ending is weird and everything. I know that some readers out there like the book version of Divergent rather than the movie version. I wanted to keep the story close to the book but I couldn't do it. I'm sorry if its not like the book but I like it this way.

Comment please!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

~Music Is Passion


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm excited to post this next chapter! Thank you for those who are leaving me comments and there is a lot to come with this story. I have big plans for it. Comment and review on what you think!**

 **P.S. Happy New Year! :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

I got my hair dyed and another tattoo. Everyone got tattoos as well as I just wanted to get both. I got two of the five factions on my left shoulder; Dauntless and Abnegation.

Abnegation will always be in my heart despite of choosing Dauntless at the Choosing is who I am now and I'm going to make it. Currently, I was handing supplies and food from one truck to another for Amity. They needed an extra pair of hands so we had to come down and help. This was okay, but this was not how I was expecting how to celebrate moving onto the next stage of training.

"So, we pass the first stage of training, and this is our reward. Glamorous." Chris said next to me. You took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded my head in agreement. Well, it wasn't that bad, but seriously?

As I grab another pack, I saw a little light or reflection on it. It caused me to pause and I look and see where it was coming from. The reflector was between bigger bags in the storage area. And just like that, it was gone. The curiosity was killing me, so, of course, I followed it. I glanced around, making sure no one saw me and went to find the reflection of the light. I walked between rows and rows of shipments, looking for whoever reflected that light. I was about to give up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and saw it was...my mom!

"Mom?" I said shocked. She pulled me in for a hug and I hugged her back. I sighed in relief and happiness.

"Oh, my baby girl." She whispered and kissed the side of my head. She pulled back, glancing around, making sure no one saw us. She knows she can't be here, she could get in trouble. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I know they'd assign you here sooner or later." She said, matter of factually. I glanced around making sure no one came by and saw us. "Goodness, look at you! Your so strong and gorgeous!" She gasped at my hair. "And your hair. Oh sweetheart, its definitely different." Grabbing a strand of hair and admiring it. I smiled as thanks. But enough of that, to my dismay.

"Mom, you can't be here." I told her.

"I know, but your in danger." She told me. My stomach dropped.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked her, scared.

"I have to ask you something. You weren't sick the day you took your aptitude test, were you." She asked looking at me with sympathy. Oh no, she knows. "What were your test results?" Should I tell her? My own mother? "It's okay, you can tell me." She said in a mother soft voice.

Bree told me not to tell anyone but this is my mother! She gave birth to me and she loves me. I would never lie to my mother. I glanced down at the floor and replied, "They were, uh, they were inconclusive."

"Divergent." She said. My eyes shot up back to her. She knows about Divergence?

"You can't tell anyone, not even your friends, your instructors. You can't trust anyone." Mom said to me. A sound went out through the docks, signalling it was time to go. "I won't."

"People have always been so threatened by Divergents. But now, Erudite is looking for them everywhere." What!? "They're actively seeking them out."

"Why?" I asked, freaking out. "Mom, what am I?"

"You don't conform. Your mind works in a million different ways. They're scared of you." I still don't understand. "Stage two of training is where you are most at risk. They're gonna get inside your head and watch how you respond to fear." That's when I started to panic. Mom must have saw it. "But, you can pass it. You can make it through Dauntless. I've seen it before." She says reassuringly. She knows a lot of information. Wait a minute?

"Mom, how do you know so much about this? About Dauntless?"

"Never mind about me. Do not let them know who you are." Then it hit me.

"Wait! Wait, were you ... were you Dauntless?" I asked her, shocked. My mother was originally from Dauntless and transferred to Abnigation?

"Sweetheart, listen to me-"

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted behind me. I whirled around and saw a Dauntless man, looking at me. "What are you doing?" He asks. I turned back around and saw my mother was gone, as if she wasn't even here. I felt sad that I didn't say good bye or if she wanted to know about Tris. I breathed out a sigh and turned back around. "Trucks loaded. Let's go." The man said walking away.

I rubbed a hand, tiredly, across my face. My mother's warnings are fresh in my mind. I can't trust anyone, besides Tris. I have to tell her what Mom told me. We have to keep each other safe. And I have to be careful. If I'm not then ... well, I'm dead.

 **~Time Skip~**

I was bouncing my leg as I waited outside for the next stage of training. I was scared and nervous. Thoughts was running through my mind. What could happen in there? I knew that I had to be careful.

If I slip up, I could be killed on the spot. Suddenly, the door opened and it made me jump. I looked up and saw Molly was being escorted out be two people, looking scared and in a zombie like trance.

"What the hell did they do to her?" I asked out loud as Tris, Chris and I looked at Molly being dragged away.

Just looking at Molly made me think of what could happen to me in that room. Your facing your worst fears. I'm really not afraid of anything, but everyone has one. Even if they didn't know it. I know I have a fear. The fear of being discovered. My mother telling me about Divergents and Erudite is looking for them and Bree's warning about not letting anyone know that I am Divergent. I don't know how I am able to not be Divergent. But I have to try. Hard.

"CeCe." Four called out my name. I instantly paled at the sound of my name being called. Now, its my turn.

I looked at him, hesitantly and got up. My friends and my sister gave me encouragement like 'you can do this'. I want to believe them but once I stepped in the room, I lost all of it. "Take a seat." Four said as he closed the door and walked towards a table that controlled the simulation. The room was just like how I took my aptitude test. A blank room with just a chair and a machine controlling the sim.

I walked towards the chair and sat in it. I patiently waited in the chair as Four prepared the simulation. "I'm going to inject you with a serum that simulates the part of your brain that processes fear."

"Awesome." I said, sarcastically, leaning back into the chair.

"It induces a hallucination, and then transmitters in the serum to allow me to see the images in your mind." My heart dropped. He can see what I'm doing? In my head?

"Your able to see what's in my head?" I asked bewildered.

"Mmm-hmm" He said like its nothing. But it is something. The dude is going to be in my mind! Literally! He walked towards me with a ...oh a very big needle. "Okay, I need you to relax." He told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I leaned fully back into the seat as Four prepared to inject the needle into me. His hands brushed up against my neck, giving me goosebumps. I saw him hesitate as he brushed a strand of my hair away from my neck. He looked distracted; I wonder why. Suddenly, I felt pain in my neck. He injected the needle in my neck. I tried so hard not to flinch but I closed my eyes in discomfort.

Four injected the serum and then took it out of my neck.

I could feel the serum and it was not comfortable. I could feel it moving around in my veins.

"Your going to be facing your worst fears, CeCe. Most people have 10 to 15 really bad ones." He told me. Fear strikes me in my heart. Not because of what I was going to be facing but what is was that Four is going to see. What if he see's something that could reveal about me being Divergent? But I can't worry about that, although I should. I have to get through this. I know I can.

"You have to calm yourself." He said. "Slow your heart rate and your breathing, and deal with what's in front of you." Well, that doesn't sound hard. I started to feel sleepy. I guess the serum was kicking in. Before I slipped to unconsciousness, Four told me, "Be brave." Then I fell into the serum.

I opened my eyes to find myself outside of the wall. I saw nothing but barren land. The war did so much to it and now it was nothing. Out of no where, a fire started out on the grass. Why was there a fire? I looked around to see what I was to do. I heard a 'squawk' come from above my head. In the sky there were a bunch of crows circling around. They broke the formation and was flying in my direction. All of them.

I gasped in fear and started to run. I kept glancing back to see how far away I was but I couldn't run fast enough. Then, my feet was caught in something; they were stuck in mud. I couldn't move them. I tried to pick my feet out of it but they wouldn't budge.

I started to have a panic attack as I saw the birds come at me. They started to peck my skin. They pecked me in the face, my arms and legs, my hands. Everywhere. I tried to get them away from me by throwing my arms out so I can swat them away from me. But they just kept coming. The pain was unbearable and they wouldn't stop until I was dead.

As all of the birds were still biting me, they caused me to fall to the ground, continuing to try and kill me. I laid there, could not bear the pain much longer. Until, a thought came to me as I saw my reflection in the water. Just looking at it made me realize, "This isn't real." I whispered to myself. I glanced back in the water and went into it.

It turned out to be a pond. I started to panic again. I forgot that I don't know how to swim and there was no exit. I was running out of oxygen and couldn't find a way out. What was I going to do now? 'You have to calm yourself' Four's voice rang in my head. 'Slow your heart rate and your breathing'. Okay, when I said that wasn't going to b hard, I lied. But I did it anyway.

How can I calm myself down? I was losing oxygen fast, and I started to see black spot in my vision. Just then, I thought of seeing my mother again. Her holding me in arms, protecting me from the world. That was what was calming to me. With that image in mind, my world fades black.

My eyes shot open as I sat up with a gasp, trying to breathe. "Hey, hey. Your okay! Your okay." Four said, trying to calm me down. I took another breath to realize that I was back in the testing room. I sighed in relief.

That was insane. I couldn't breathe or swim; I thought I was going to die. That is what I'm scared of. I got up out of the chair, still trying to breathe. I leaned up against the wall, trying to calm down my heart that was beating rapidly.

"How long do you think you were in the hallucination, CeCe?" Four asked me. Crap! How long was I in there for? It felt like a long time.

"I don't know. Uh, thirty minutes?" I guessed.

"Three." He said, sounding impressed. "Four times faster than the average." Wow! "I've never seen anyone do that well the first time." Double wow! I impressed him. Someone who is far more experienced than me. I sighed in happiness.

"How did you get rid of the birds?" Four asked me. "The image wasn't clear." Uh oh. He knows! No, calm down CeCe, he doesn't know. Just make up something.

"Oh, I uh, just went into the water. I thought it would keep the birds away." I said shrugging. I hope that worked.

He held the gaze on me then nodded in accepted. "Well, next time it'll be a lot easier." He said. Whoa, wait. Next time? "Wait, I have to do that, again?" I said slightly in disbelieve.

"Yeah, you have to practice several times before the final, but," He started off. He then looked at me with reassurance and slightly, just a little bit of kindness. " You're a natural. You got nothing to worry about."

I wanted to believe his words, honestly I do but I have something to worry about. A lot, actually. But I can't let that get the best of me. I just have to believe his words. And from what I see, he's being serious about it. As he usually is about everything else, I thought to myself.

But for right now, I just have to believe it.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

We were all back at the dorms. Everyone was shaken up on what they had to experience. When I came into the room, I saw Tris and Chris by their beds. Chris looked fine but Tris was shaking a little. I sat with them patiently, holding my sister around her shoulders; trying to calm her while we were waiting for Al and Will to come back.

I fear for Tris. I'm afraid that she might not make it. Sure, she got better with the physical but I'm starting to doubt that she can make it mentally. She told me that she took to long when she went. I don't want to believe that I might lose her because I won't. All I could do was reassure her and that everything will be fine. I feel so useless right now.

Once Al and Will came back into the room, we all talked about what we experience. Apparently, I found out that I was the only one who came out of it so quickly. Even though Four told me, I didn't know that everyone else would know about it.

"My whole body was covered in these little insects." Christina told us. She was sitting with Will at the end of my bed. Al was sitting on anther bed on our right and Tris was beside me, my arm rubbing her back. "They were in my ears, and my throat..." I grimaced at the image in my head. "I couldn't breathe."

"I heard about this guy, like two years ago, " Al started off. "So panicked, he had a heart attack in his chair and he almost died."

"What?" Chris and I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so we've got that to look forward to, right?" Everyone chuckled, including Tris and I. Even just thinking about doing the test again, makes me worry. It keeps me wondering about what I will experience next.

"You didn't seem to have any problem at all," Chris said to me. My gaze went to her. "What? Me?" I pointed to myself. I shook my head in disagreement. "No, are you kidding? Goodness, it was horrible. Worst experience ever. I almost died." I said with honesty. Seriously, I thought I as going to die.

"Oh, come on." Al denied. "No one came close to your time. You we're amazing." Before I could respond, someone beat me to it. "Yeah, what's amazing is that she's going to be the one to knock you out of Dauntless, as well as her sister." Peter's voice rang out beside me.

"They're not going to knock me out of Dauntless." Al said.

"Look, Tris's gone from being the worst to sorta good, while CeCe here, has come from being bad at being one of the best. Someone is going to have to take there place from the bottom. Who's to going to be? You." I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. This has to end now.

"I'm not going to knock Peter or anyone out of Dauntless, Peter." I told him.

"How so?" He asked me, smugly.

"Well, at this rate, if someone does get knocked out of Dauntless, which it will not be you." I assured Al. He smiled gratefully. "That one person would not be failing the tests because of how slow he/she is but because that person would go deaf with all the talking coming out of your mouth." My friends chuckled from what I said.

"Yeah, do you ever stop talking?" Chris asks Peter, annoyed.

"I just want to know how they do it, especially CeCe." He pointed out. "What's your trick?"

"Trick?" I questioned. "There is no trick."

"Nobody gets through it that fast. Why don't you tell us how you do it?" I looked away from him, annoyed. He doesn't get it. There is no trick. "At least tell your friends." With that, he walked away.

Once he did, my friends wanted to know. "What's he talking about?" Tris asked.

"Is there a way to make it easier?" Al asked.

"No," I said to them. They all looked skeptically at one another and back to me. "Guys, there is no trick. He's trying to get into your heads and fill them with doubt. Okay? Look, if there was a trick, don't you think that I would have said something. Especially, to you guys." They relaxed and mumbled apologizes.

I wouldn't blame them for doing it. I would want to find away to get out from facing my fears. But then, technically, I was lying because there was a another way not to but they couldn't know. For there sake and for mine.

And I hope to keep it that way.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me forever to update! Between school, musical rehearsal and senior year starting to make its close, its been hard. Also, as of today, it is my birthday and I wanted to share with all of you the next chapter!

There will be an author's note at the bottom so please read it!

Enjoy!

I was running into the Pitt because we were to meet for a practice session and I was late. I came running in the room, out of breath. Everyone was here in the Pitt, talking to one another. As was coming up to meet them, I slammed into something, causing me fall back a few feet. I walked up and stretched out my hand. My hand was up against an invisible wall; it was glass. What the hell?

I saw them smile and laugh at me as if I was an idiot. My friends were doing it as well as my sister. What's going on? Suddenly, my feet started to get wet. I glanced down and saw water near my ankles with a pipe bringing the water in. I saw I was boxed in. There was no holes and no way out. I started to panic.

Me + closed spaces = not good.

I banged on the glass, getting everyone's attention. "Hey, help me." I shouted out and continued to bang on the glass. They continued to stare at me as if nothing was happening. I glanced down and saw the water was up against my knee caps.

I was about to call again for help but as I looked up, no one was there. It was empty. Then I panicked even more. I continued to bang and try to break the glass. I climbed up the glass with my back against it and my feet giving me balance. I banged on the glass with my foot trying to break it, but it was no use. I dropped back down, making a big splash.

I was running out of options and not a whole lot of air to breathe. I floated up to the top as the water was about to fill up the entire box. I took a deep breath, held it in and dropped down in the box. I was completely submerged in water. I have to remain calm but I couldn't because all I can think about is that I was going to run out of air. I have to find a way to get out of this box.

I saw my reflection in the glass. Something clicked in my mind as I saw myself. _This isn't real,_ my reflective self told me as we both shook our heads. I glanced at my hand as my finger made a crack in the glass. I kept tapping against it and the crack got bigger and bigger. I stopped when the whole glass cracked. A moment later, the glass broke and I fell through it and onto the floor.

I sat up gasping for air. I saw that I was back in the testing room. I rest my elbows against my knees as I put my head into my hands. I was okay, I was fine. I thought back to what just happened. I broke the glass, with just my finger. That's not good. Not good. AT. ALL!

"How'd you do that?" Four ask, looking at me. Uh oh! Busted! Crap, what do I do now? Just play stupid, CeCe. Just play stupid. I made a face to look confused so Four pushed on. "How did you break the glass?"

"Huh," I started stupidly. "Uh, I don't know, really. I just ... broke it?" Really, CeCe? Just broke it?! That's the best you could do.

"You just broke it?" Four clarified. I don't think he was buying it. Not one bit. He typed something up on his controls then pulled up a stool and sat down. This can't be good. The way he was staring at me was not good. I think he knows. After a moment of silence, he asks, "What were your test results? Your aptitude test."

Crap! He does know. My heart was beating so fast in my chest it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I have to stay calm and play along. "Abnegation." I mean its not a complete lie because it was Abnegation. And Dauntless. And Candor. And Amity ... and Erudite.

"I don't think so." He said.

"What do you mean?" I ask, stupidly.

"I think your lying to me." Oh yeah, He most definitely, 100% knows.

"Well, why would I lie to you?"

He ignores my question. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. What were your test results?" I wanted to tell him right then and there. I wanted to pour out everything that happened so far up to this point. But why? Do I really trust him? Can I trust him? I can't take that risk. He could try to kill me if he found out.

Then that's when I saw it. I saw ... hope?... in his eyes. No. Could he ... could he also be ... Divergent? I mean it would explain everything. Why he wanted to know my test results and how I broke out of my fear. But then again, he could be faking it.

Still, I can't risk it.

"Abnegation." I said, feeling a sharp pain in my heart. I hate lying and I felt like I could trust Four but I can't. Not until I'm 100% sure I can. He looked away with ... disappointment. Then it went back to an emotionless face. "Time for you to go." He said getting up and typing up on the controls.

I hesitated for a second and then proceed to walk to the door. Before I could open the door, Four stopped me. "CeCe?" I turned to face him. He was looking dead at me. "Just so you know, Dauntless don't break the glass like that." That confirmed it. He knows. I turned towards the door and walked out.

He knows. He knows I'm Divergent.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I was hanging out at the Tattoo parlor with Bree. I had to talk to her; get everything off my chest. She knows a whole lot more than I do and I need some advice. I spent half the day with her and her sister, Tori, was there also. I met and talked to her a few times a couple years back. Turns out that she knows about Divergence as well. She tested my sister and she knows about her.

"Our brother was like you," Tori told me. We were all sitting together, away from prying ears. Bree was sitting next from Tori as I sat across from them. "During the second stage, he got good really fast. Last day of the simulations, one of the Dauntless leaders came to watch him."

"Then the next morning, we found his body at the bottom of the chasm. They got rid of him." Bree finished when Tori couldn't. I suck in a quick breath.

"I'm sorry." I told them. Bree gave a small smile as thanks. "But, who did it?"

"The Dauntless leadership. Listen to me, CeCe, you can't let them find out about you or your sister." Tori said.

"Well, what if they already know?" I curiously asked.

Tori gave me a sad look that made my stomach drop. "Then you're already dead." I don't care what happens to me but I care what happens to Tris. I fear for Tris than I do myself. Tris is getting better but I fear that she might be discovered. I need to get out for a while, clear my head.

I left the Tattoo parlor and head out towards the tracks. I got onto the train and, thank fully it was empty. I sat on the floor of the train, thinking. I have no idea where I am going. I sat there by myself in a lonely car. I wanted to cry out in frustration. I knot my hands in my hair, wanting to rip it out.

I need to talk someone. Someone who could talk some sense into me. My head shot up at the thought that came to mind. One word. One name that could help me.

Caleb.

I got off the train and headed for Erudite. As I was approaching the building, I was given weird stares and people whispering to one another about me, but I paid them no attention. I walked in with my head held high. Everyone all around looked the same to me. White and blue. The colors looked foreign to me because I'm use to black, and red (Well also a little bit of blue because of my hair).

I walked into the building and searched around for Caleb. I found him in some kind of office section. It was so open and bright, windows were everywhere with the light streaming through. It was actually pretty nice. He see's me and approaches me. He was wearing, of course, Erudite clothing. It looks weird on him because I'm so use to the gray clothing we use to wear; its different.

"Cecilia." I couldn't believe its him. I miss my big brother. I came up and hugged him. I felt him tense but he hugged me back. He pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm kind of in trouble." I told him.

He took me off to the side of the office so we could talk. Once we were in a good talking distance, he asked, "What happened?"

"I'm afraid about me not getting into Dauntless." I told him. "I'm not doing to good, neither is Beatrice."

"You have to," He said. "Both of you."

"I don't know if I can." I paused. What else could I say. It's true to what I'm saying but I fear more for Tris than myself. "Same for Beatrice."

"I mean, who could? They're crazy." Yeah, I can't lie, they are. That's what I like about them.

"If things go bad for either one of us, maybe we could go back to Abnegation." I reasoned with him.

"You can't go back," He said, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I know but-" He cut me off.

"They're never gonna let you do that." Wait, they?

"Who?" I questioned.

"Erudite." Of course. "They're not gonna let Abnegation break any more rules." He clarified.

I scoffed. "Wow. So, they think that they're running the government now?"

He shrugged. "They might be soon."

"Wait. Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Erudite _should_ be in charge." He said. "Certainly _not_ Abnegation."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second, Caleb. How can you say that?"

"It's what all the other factions want, now that Abnegation failed." I shook my head in disbelief.

"No. It can't be. That's just what they're telling you here-" I said.

"It's true," He reasoned.

"No, its not true!" I basically yelled and then was immediately was ' _shushed'_. "Its not." I said quietly. "There are liars here, Caleb. There are people here who know how to manipulate you. You have to understand and see that Caleb."

"Cecilia." He said, in a warning tone. He looked at me, "I think you should go." I can't believe this. Right now, this man standing in front of me, could not be my brother. He wouldn't be like this. I took a step back away from him.

"Oh, I see. Faction before blood, right. Fine. I knew it was wrong for me to come here, but, you know, a little sister just wanted to see her big brother. Hoping to hear some comforting words, but I get it. Goodbye, Caleb." I said, fighting back my tears as I walked away.

He made his choice and I made mine. Nothing can change that not now, not ever. As I was walking down the stairs to get out of the building I was stopped by two men. "I need you to come with me." I ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I twisted it and pushed the man to the floor. The other one put his hand on me as well so I pushed it off. I was about to punch him in the face but a voice rang out, "Stop."

I looked up and it was the woman from the ceremony. Jeanine. She was above me looking down, concerned with people around her. "Are you alright?" I made a scene being here.

I brushed it off like it was nothing. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you." I said politely. She beckoned me to follow her. I don't know what she's up to but I'm curious to find out. She led me down a hallway filled with nothing but glass and marble.

Beside me, I saw Erudite working on people, factionless? It looked like they were using a mind controller, connected to a console with their minds on the monitors; its a sim. Erudite is up to something and I know it can't be good. I let it pass for now and continued to follow Jeanine.

I was lead into a room with two chairs and a small table. Jeanine went to sit in the chair in front of me but I continued to stand. I still have my manners even if I chose a different faction. She glanced up at me and gestured towards the chair, "Please, sit down." I hesitantly sat down in the chair, eyeing Jeanine. "Thank you." I said.

What could she want with me?

"I'm glad you came today." She told me.

"Really? You are?" I asked.

"Are you happy with your new faction?" She asked me. Of course I am. I love it but my sister doesn't, I believe. That's what I wanted to say but I held it back. I need to be cautious of what I say around her.

"Yes, I am." I told her.

"But, you came to see your brother."

"Yes, I just wanted to see him is all." She nodded.

"Have you seen your parents?" That question struck me. I haven't seen my dad but I have seen my mom. I miss them dearly.

"No, I have not." I replied. She nodded slightly.

"Its hard to let go." She said. "Faction before blood, it's an important ideal but sometimes difficult to fulfill." _Yeah, no kidding,_ I thought to myself. _I had to learn it the hard way._ "It goes against our fundamental nature. But its exactly the weakness we need to overcome."

"So, you believe that human nature is a weakness?" I asked curiously.

"I believe human nature is the enemy." She says. "Its human nature to keep secrets, lie, steal. And I want to eradicate that. That's how we'll maintain a stable, peaceful society." She gives a small smile and asks, "You would help me with that, wouldn't you?" I don't know how to respond to that but as a Dauntless soldier, I think I am suppose to agree, whether or not if I don't want to. She is up to something. That I know as a fact.

I ask, curiously, "How could I help you?"

"You're aware that Abnegation is undermining the faction system and breaking laws, harboring Divergents." I wanted to say that it was a lie. I wanted to defend my family, but I didn't want to risk it.

"No, I didn't know that." I said. "But, if it is true, then I'm glad that I left." I was lying straight through my teeth, and I'm glad she didn't see it.

"See, I need to know that I can count on you to enforce the law even if it's been broken by someone close to you. Someone you care about." If that happens, then I wouldn't stop them. Even if its not someone I know.

"Of course," I lied, putting on a smile, hoping it doesn't look fake.

"Good," she said, kindly. "Then I'll have my car take you back to Dauntless." Two men escorted me out towards the garage. I was placed in the car and then we were off. I looked outside and saw it was night time. I didn't realize how long I was gone. I hope Tris and the others weren't worried about me.

The drive back was silent, leaving me to my thoughts. We came up to the compound. I thanked the driver and got out of the car. I came inside the front entrance and it was black besides the red light gazing down the stairs. As quietly as I could, walked down the stairs making sure no one saw or heard me come in. I was down the stairs and walked down the hallway, heading towards the dorms.

After what happened today, I need a shower and a goodnight's sleep. It was silent in the halls. So silent that you could hear another person's breathing. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw no one there. I heard it again and saw that there was still no one around.

Out of no where, I was grabbed. A hand was forced over my mouth as I screamed. I saw two other figures grab my legs and arms. I was kicking as much as I could but one of the attackers held my legs. With all my might, I thrust my whole body pushed that person towards the wall. They all gathered me up and dragged me off somewhere. I continued to scream struggle as much as possible.

I manage to scratch one of them and kick one of there ribs but the way they were holding me, I couldn't do much. My heart was beating so loud and so fast in my chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

I heard sounds of water from the direction they were taking me. I realized that they we taking me to the chasm. And that was where we were. Oh my Lord, they are going to kill me.

"Crap, this isn't Tris." WHAT!

"Shit, this is CeCe."

"Who cares. She's higher than Tris. This is enough." WHAT THE HELL!? I screamed louder and kicked more forcefully but they planted my feet on the ground and attempted to push me over. Oh hell no! Not tonight, assholes.

"Come on, get her over."

One of my hands got free and I managed to get one of the attackers mask off. My heart stopped beating when I saw who it was. Al. My friend. A guy I could trust, was trying to kill me. My eyes widened at the sight.

I was snapped back into reality when they were still trying to push me over. "Come on, do it! Do it!" No, this is not how I die today.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said. Al was grabbed and was pushed to the wall, making his face collide with it. I saw that my savior was Four. He grabbed me and pulled me off to the side. Four kicked the crap out of my attackers and in the end they all ended up on the floor, groaning in pain, leaving Four untouched.

He turned to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking concerned. "You all right?"

I, shakily, nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." I said in a soft voice.

"Come on, let's go." He told me, pulling me along with him.

If it wasn't for Four, I could have been dead. Four's my hero. I believe, that I might like him even more than I did before.

 **AUTHORS NOTE** :  
And there you have it. Chapter 10! I love that everyone is following my story and telling me to update, but I would like to have more than one comment. I love you all but I need to know what's on your mind. So, from now on, there has to be **3+ comments** in order to have the next chapter.

Please don't be upset or anything, I just want to know if everyone likes it so I can continue on with my story! Hope you understand :-)

Love ya!

~Music is Passion


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you, a little valentine's day chapter. I might add another later on tonight so be prepared!

Enjoy!

* * *

Four lead me to an apartment building outside of the compound. His apartment is nice and quiet and very spacious. He has all this room to himself. It must be nice to live in private where you don't have to share a room with a lot of people for months and bathe in front of others most of the time. My mind kept going back to what just happened a few moments ago. My hands is still shaking from it. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I could have _died_ if Four wasn't there. He's my hero. And then, seeing Al help the attackers kill me or, from what they thought, my sister, it blew my mind. They weren't after me, they were after Tris. They could have killed her, too. I hope she was okay.

Out of the corner of my eye, Four come back into the room with a black sweater in hand. Apparently, as I struggled against my attackers, my tank top was basically ripped apart, but not revealing to much for Four to see.

"Here," He said, offering me his sweater. "Put this on."

"Thank you," I said as I put it on and it was a little big on me, but its better than what I was wearing.

"You'll be safe here." He said. I did feel safe here, to be honest. No matter where I am, as long as Four is there, I felt safe. I know that sounds cliche but its the truth. He brought over a basin full of water and sat in front of me with a rag in hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I have to clean your hands." He told me. My hands? I glanced down at them and saw that they were bruised and bleeding.

"How did I not feel this? I didn't feel it." I whispered to myself.

"Your adrenaline was high and it still is. You wouldn't have felt it." He told me. He grabbed one of my hands, me trying to ignore the feeling when we touch, and cleaned one of them with the rag. Once he touched it, I gasped in pain and immediately put my hand over his.

Realizing what I did, I blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Its okay. Guess the adrenaline wore off." Four said, continuing to clean my scratches. He was so focused, it made him look even cuter. _Oh get your mind out of the gutter, CeCe! Focus!_

We both stayed silent for a while, lost in our own thoughts but I had to speak mine out. "I can't believe that Al..." I stopped. I couldn't even finish the sentence. He tried to kill me, no he was going to kill Tris then probably me. He was my friend and I trusted him.

"You're moving up through the ranks, and he's failing." He responded. "It makes him hate himself and it makes him hate you."

"But I wasn't his target." I told him. He stopped completely. His eyes shot up to mine.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"He wasn't after me," I repeated. "He was after Tris. They were going after her instead of me. They thought I was her but when they realized it wasn't, they were going to kill me anyways."

He let's it sink in his mind. He nodded slightly and went back to cleaning my hands. "Well, he'll do anything to not get cut. He's just afraid."

"Everyone is afraid." I told him.

"I know, but fear does something strange to people like Al." He said, looking up to me. "But not you." _Aw._ "Fear doesn't shut you down it wakes you up. I've seen it."

I blushed and looked away. His words were romantic but I knew he was just complementing me when we're testing my fear landscape. On the other hand, it felt like it was personal.

Four looked away from me and cleaned up his supplies. From the looks of it, I don't know, he seemed embarrassed. But, you know, I can be wrong.

"You should lie down. Get some sleep." He told me, gesturing towards his bed. I didn't like the idea of taking his bed so I was going to object but he beat me to it. "I'll take the floor." Then he left. I knew there was no point in arguing with him. He always wins.

I sighed tiredly while closing my eyes. Still thinking about Al, made me angry, sad and worried. I'm worried that he could still go after Tris. I'm sad because he was my friend and someone I trust and I'm angry because he is a coward. He couldn't fix his own problems and figure it out himself but instead he took the wrong turn and got scared. I can't believe him! I trusted him and he betrayed not only me but Christina, Tris and Will. I hope Tris will be alright tonight.

I just need to sleep this all off. And that is why I did. I leaned back onto the bed and once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

The next day, I wake up to an unfamiliar place. I glanced around the room in alarm but then everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to my mind. I was in Four's apartment. I sighed as pulled the blanket off of me. I got up and sat on the side of the bed, stretching.

I wonder where Four is? Just like that, he's walking into the room, wearing new clothes. "How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"A whole lot better," I replied.

"Good," He says with his back towards me, putting something on the table. He stops completely and turns to me. "Where'd you go yesterday?"

I hesitated at my response. "Uh, I went...to see my brother."I confessed.

"It's getting a little boring for you here, is it?" He asks while grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"No, of course not," I reasoned. "Besides, I kind of regret going anyway. When I went to see him, he told me something." That perk his interest. He waited for me to continue. "He said that ... he thinks that Erudite is planning to overthrow Abnegation. Do you think they could do that?" I questioned.

He thinks about I for a second, sits on the table and says, "Yeah, I do. I think it's possible. Depends how far they're willing to go."

How far will they go if it doesn't work out for them? Knowing Erudite, they always have a back up plan. Just the thought of losing my parents to them is DEFINITELY not a good feeling. "I'm just really worried about my parents."

"Yeah," He agrees. "But, I think you got other things to worry about." Well, he's right about that. I have one more stage to get through and its crucial; especially if I'm wanted dead for it. As much as I don't want to, I have to put my parents, Abnegation and Erudite on pause and worry about myself. I can't get distracted. I have to be on my guard. "Don't you?" He asks.

I reluctantly nod my head. "Yup," I say softly. " I sure do." I have to get pass the final stage. I know I will and the same for Tris. She just needs guidance.

My heart stopped beating. Tris! I forgot! I have to make sure she's okay. I snapped out of my daze and told Four, "I have to go." I said, getting my shoes on. As I headed for the door, I stopped and turn back to Four. "Four?" His head turns to me. "I didn't get to thank you for saving my life. You could have walked away but you didn't. And for that I am grateful. Thank you." I said, finishing with a small smile and then I left.

I ran back into the compound and headed straight for the dorms to find Tris and the others. When I got there, there was no one in it. Crap! What time is it? I looked up to the clock on the wall. Its noon! Dang, how long was I asleep for _? Damn it CeCe, that doesn't matter now!_ I shouted in my head. _Focus! Find Tris!_

Okay, if its noon then everyone would be in the dining hall. I ran there and saw everyone was eating. I walked over to my usual table and saw everyone there, including Tris. I sighed in relief and walked over. Tris saw me approach and immediately got up and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Where were you last night?" Tris asks me, urgently. I smiled as I hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was going to ask you that and don't ask." I told her. She pulled away and dragged me to the table. Chris and Will greeted me. Tris sat next to me and rubbed my shoulder. "Is that your sweater?" Chris asks me.

Aw, crap. I forgot that I'm still wearing Four's sweater. I forgot to give it back to him. Well, I mean, its so comfy, it slipped my mind. _Of course it did,_ I thought. _You were to busy in shock because one of your friends tried to kill you._

"Hey, everything okay?" Chris asks me.

"Yeah," I lied. I stopped and said, "No, I'm not." I turn to Tris. "Listen, I have to tell you something-" Before I could begin a hand was on my shoulder. "CeCe."

I jumped at the touch. I turned and saw it was Al. He looked at me with sadness and fear. He had bruises on the side of his face and some scratches, probably from me. Just seeing his face made all the anger I had came rushing back to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I glared at him and slowly stood up.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't know what wrong with me. Please, can you forgive me?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you," I said softly. "I don't know if I want to believe you." I said a little louder. "Your asking me to forgive after what happened last night. Are you hearing yourself? Have you lost your mind?" I growled.

"CeCe-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" I basically yelled. "I can't never forgive you nor can I ever trust you. If you come near me or my sister, I will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Please-"

"No, Al" I growled. "You need to stay away from me and my sister." The look on his face made me bring tears to my eyes. "You're a coward. You couldn't handle your own battles but instead let someone else do it for you. STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME. AND. MY. SISTER!" I growled to him. With the look of sadness on his face, he walked away from me. A few tears escaped my eyes and ran down my face. I hurt me to say that to him but I had to. I turned and sat back down with my friends.

Later on, we didn't have any practice tests today so we all decided to relax today. Currently, we are all back in our dorms, hanging out. Chris, Will and Tris wanted to know what happened last night and I told them. Once I finished, they were all in shock.

"He was after me?" Tris questioned.

"Yeah. They thought I was you. Once they saw it was me, they panicked but they didn't care. I was a bigger threat, too. So they weren't going to get rid of me, if they got to you." I told them honestly.

"I just can't believe Al would do that." Chris said. "Its not like him at all."

I nodded in agreement. I was going to respond but we heard a whole bunch of commotion going on coming from the hallway. Some were shouting and others asking for help.

"What's going on?" Will asks. We all get up and go towards the commotion. We all headed into the Pitt and some the initiates were pulling on a rope hanging down from the Chasm. Others surrounded the problem and helped. They were pulling up a body!

I jumped back, "Oh my gosh." They pulled the body up and onto the floor. The persons head rolled to the side. I saw the persons face and brought my hands over my mouth. It was Al. He killed himself. The sight brought tears to my eyes. Tris and Chris gasped at the sight.

No, he couldn't have killed himself, but it was clear as day with his body in front of me. What I said to him is what made him do this. I couldn't bear this anymore so I left the scene with my arms around me.

As I was walking back to my dorm, in the hallway, I saw Four coming from around the corner. "CeCe." I didn't want to see him right now, so went the other direction.

"CeCe!" He repeated.

"Go away. Leave me alone." I told him, slightly mad. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"I'm sorry about Al." He said. Once he said his name, it brought tears to my eyes. I did _not_ want to cry right now, _especially_ in front of Four. I put my hand over my eyes. I rubbed them and said, "Its my fault he's dead. If I hadn't said what I said to him, he wouldn't be."

"No," He denied. "No, its not because of you." I scoffed quietly, in disbelief, and looked away. "He made his own choice. He would have been factionless. He was not going to pass that final test."

"Yeah, well neither am I." I said, still not looking at him. Then silence got between us. What I said was the truth. I'm not going to pass, not with what I'm doing. I know that Four knows. After what happened with Al, I trust him.

"Why do you say that?" He asks.

I turn my head, throwing him a knowing look. "You know why." He nods his head after a moment. "And as soon as the others find out, once _they_ find out, they're going to kill me for it."

"I'm not going to let that happen." He says, shaking his head. I smiled doubtfully as I shake my head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm going to keep this one." He says. I turn my head to the side in curiosity. What's he up to?

"Follow me." He says, walking away.

I follow him and the next thing I knew, he was taking me to the testing area. He opens the door wide open while I stand in the doorway. He walks over to the table full of the serum. What is he doing? Why are we here?

He looks up at me and says, "Shut the door." I snap out of my gaze and do so.

"You're going to practice." He says.

"In my fear landscape?" I asked, closing the door.

"No. In mine." He clarifies as he takes off his jacket. I did a double take. _What?_ "We're go in together."

I gave him the look of doubt. "Have you done this before?" I questioned.

"No, I haven't." He says while putting together the needle. Well, that was reassuring but yet sweet. I'm the first person to do this, with _him._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know," I say, sarcastically. "I know little about yourself and you haven't told me much about you but suddenly, you're just gonna let me inside of your head?"

He looked taken back. "Are you afraid of that?" He asks.

"You're not?" I ask, incredulously. He hesitates for a moment and responds, "No." He has the needle ready and injects himself with it first. He then prepares another dose for me. He puts his hand on the side of my face as I tilt my head so he could inject it.

I was use to the injection so it didn't affect me. He gave me a look of 'Are-you-ready?'. I responded back with a look of 'Yup." That's a weird way to connect with one another.

He swipes my hair off my shoulder and places something to my head. He gestures me to sit in his lap. I tried so hard not to blush when I was up against it. Why oh why must you be so cute?

I felt the serum working because the next thing I know, we're crouching on a beam, stretching between to buildings. Looking down, it was a long drop to the ground. Four was in front of me, panting, looking scared and holding on the sides of the beam for dear life. Oh, yeah! Now I remember!

"Fear of heights." I stated out, as I got up. "Well, I'm not surprised." I tried to get my balance so I wouldn't fall off. It was definitely a long way down but that's one way out.

"This isn't real," I told Four. "We could just jump."

"No," He said, sounding strained. "Divergent would jump. Dauntless would get to that building." He said pointing to the other side. "If you want to pass, if you want to avoid discovery, you have to do everything the way a Dauntless would do it."

"Oh, okay. Well, that makes sense." I agree with him.

He nods is his head. "You have to find some tool, some method to survive." He said while walking towards the building, with me in tow. I kept my arms out to the side so I wouldn't fall over. I'm not really afraid of heights but it is kind of scary if I would fall 1000 feet to my death. Not very pleasant.

As we walked, the beam creaked and moved a little. Four was ahead and got through an opening in the building. I came up and I jumped inside. It looked like a ventilation shaft. Once we got in, we came through another hole into a more spacious vent but the other side was closed of. Suddenly, I heard a door close. I saw behind me that the way we came in was sealed off.

Four went over to get it open but it wouldn't budge. Just then the walls started to move. Oh no, I don't do small spaces. I put my hands on the wall to stop it from moving as Four tried to with his feet.

"Fear of confinement." He said.

"Oh, great. That kinda makes two of us." I told him honestly. He looks up at me, mixed with concern and question.

"Well, not exactly confinement but much more of claustrophobic." I said, breathing hard. "And its not helping with the walls moving."

I'm struggling with keeping the walls in place. Its no use. "Well, you have to find a way of stopping the walls from moving. What would a Dauntless do?"

I struggle in responding because I couldn't breathe. "CeCe, its alright, you need to calm down." He says softly. "Remember its not real, but you have to find a way to stop the walls. Think." He's right. Its not real. How would we stop it? I glance around to find something useful when I saw a bunch of nails. That could work! I grabbed one of them and tried to stick it in through the wall.

"Good." Four said. I struggled in keeping it in. Damn it! I won't stay put. And on top of that, its really hard to concentrate when your breathing so hard. "Take your time. I'm just enjoying myself in this shrinking box."

"How do you think I feel?" I ask him, still trying to get the nails in as I struggled to breathe even more. I push them in more and I got them to stop the walls from moving. Four and I were huddled together as the walls disappeared.  
We sighed in relief as we end up in a room with a gun on the table. Four goes over to it and grabs it. He walks over to a girl, sitting in a chair, tied up. "As a Dauntless soldier, you have to follow orders you don't always agree with."

"Who is she?" I ask, standing off to the side.

He glances at me then back at the girl. "She's an innocent." He replies. "I have to kill her." He points the gun at the girls head and pulls back on the click. ( _The girl turns into CeCe)_ Then he pauses. "But I could never do it. Unless I look away." He hesitates and then looks away.

Then, he fires.

The girl falls to the ground dead. Four backs out and we end up in a house in Abnegation. Wait. "Why are we in Abnegation?" He glances over to me and back to the front.

"Your last fear is your worst fear." He says as we walk further into the room. "It lives in the deepest part of your mind."

We both look up to the sound of someone coming down the stairs. It was Marcus. As he was at the bottom of the stairs, he turned to us. He held a belt in his hand. Why would we be here? Then I realized something.

"Wait a minute," I said softly. "Marcus had a son. But what was his name."

"Tobias." Marcus said. Then it was repeated as another Marcus was beside Four. I noticed Four was breathing heavily. Before I knew it we were surrounded by five Marcus's and they were all holding belts.

"Tobias," One of the Marcus's said. "I'm just trying to help you ... to be better." Four stepped back in fear. Oh my gosh. No. Marcus wouldn't. It was rumored that he did but I didn't believe it. But being here, in Four's mind, _his_ fear, it was true. Marcus abused Four ... Tobias.

Marcus was going to hurt him but I intervened. "No!" I shouted, blocking his strike. He pushed me towards the wall forcefully. I saw him try to get Four but he just punched him the face, causing all the Marcus's to fall.

I woke up to a gasp and sitting up. I was back in the testing room and still sitting in Four's lap. I turned to face him. He was panting as well. He gazed at me softly as he swiped my cheek with his hand as he took of the connector piece.

After all that has happened, and just gazing into his eyes, I realized right then and there, that I did not like him. I think I'm in love with him. I know its weird how I did but you know what, I don't give a damn.

I think I am falling for Four. I think I'm in love. With. _Four._


	12. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been getting comments for who Tris' OC should be and I want to know your opinion. I had choices and I want to know yours.

Tell me what you think that person should be.

Mine are:

Peter

Uriah

I don't know. I'm still thinking and I think Tris deserves someone. I was thinking about it and I'm like, _Well, what about Tris? Who is she going to be with?_ My mind went instantly to Peter for some reason. But I think they would make a great couple, too.

I would like to know soon so I can make it happen. You can comment in the comment box or you can message me what you think.

Many thanks!

~Music is Passion


	13. Chapter 12

Four took us back to his place once we were done. I can't believe he trusts me enough to allow me to go inside of his head. Four sighed to himself as he was leaning over the rail that gazed out towards the city oh the balcony. I slowly approached him. He seemed tensed. I know I would be if I told someone my secrets too. He trusts me and I trust him. We now have each others backs.

"Four?" I questioned after a moment of silence. "Four fears?"

"Four then, four now." He said. "I keep going in there, but I don't think you ever loose them." Well, he's right about that. Unless you conquer your fears, they will haunt you forever. As Four gazed out to the city, I saw his tattoo peaking out from under shirt. It made me wonder what his tattoo was or looked like. Maybe I can ask him or is that to straight forward?

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask him, hesitantly.

"Sure." He said. It took me a second for me respond.

"What's your tattoo?" I ask sheepishly. The ends of his lips turned up.

"You want to see it?" He asks me. I shrugged shyly. "If its not to much trouble?"

He pauses and then turns around. He pulls his shirt from the back so I can see his tattoo. I gasped quietly.

"Oh wow," I said. It was all of the factions in an amazing design. "This is amazing." I said, touching his back. I tried to ignore the sparks going up my arm and Four tensing his muscles as I admired the piece of work. "Its the factions. Why do you have all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing," he said. "I can't be. I want to be brave and I want to be selfless, intelligent and honest and kind." He turned around to face me. "Although, I'm still working on "kind"."

I blushed at his intense stare. I didn't realize how close we were. I could feel his breath on my face. Then his hands were on either side of my face and did the unexpected. He _kissed_ me. His lips were soft as they brushed up against mine. This was my first kiss.

His wrapped around my waist as he kissed me deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My arms tightened around his neck as I wanted him closer. This felt right. This moment and this kiss felt absolutely right. I felt his hand come underneath my shirt. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't ready. I want to go on some more but I'm not ready for... _that._

I was the first one to pull back from the kiss. We were both breathing hard as our head rest against each other. My hands slid down and landed onto his chest.

"I don't want to go to fast." I whispered to him, looking up to his eyes. He gives me a smile in reassurance. "It's okay," he whispers back to me. "I've already got my spot on the floor." We both chuckled at the thought. The kiss confirmed everything that I felt for Four.

I never want to leave him. I want to be with him.

 **~Time Skip~**

The next morning, I wake up in Four's bed. Today was our final test and I was nervous. Nervous for everyone finding out that I'm Divergent and nervous if I did not react fast enough, I can't stay in Dauntless. I'll be Factionless. I shouldn't stress about it, I know I can do it. I worked my ass off to get where I am now.

I felt weight sit by my legs and found Four was sitting there. I smiled at him, turning on my back, "Hi."

"Hey," He replies back, smiling. I really love his smile. He should smile more often. "Come on. I'm gonna show you something."

"Okay," I say. He gets off the bed and walks away. I sighed and then sat up. I stretched and got ready. I wonder what it is Four wants to show me. Four leads me outside on the roof. He walks over towards a rail, looking out behind the Dauntless compound. He glances over and tells me, "Look."

I move to where he was standing and glanced between the bars. I saw trucks loaded with hundreds of carts as Dauntless soldiers guarding them and...Erudite?

"Erudite?" I said.

"Yeah," Four says. "They're here every morning. I've been watching them for weeks. "

"What are they doing at Dauntless?" I ask, still eyeing the carts.

"Loading in supplies. Computers. And these." He says. I turn around and I find him holding a vile full of liquid in it. I took it and observed it. "What is it?"

"I think it's some kind of cognitive transmitter. You inject it like a serum." He told me. Looking at the vile made me remember something. I look back at the Erudite people and back at the vile. "I knew they were up to something." I said, mostly to myself.

I knew that Four was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that night I was attacked?" I asked him. He immediately went tense but nodded anyway. "You asked me why I left the compound. I went to see my brother but once I was about to come back, Jeanine wanted to talk to me. So that we could talk more privately, she led me to her office but on the way, I saw Erudite working on something as I passed by a test room. It looked like they were practicing a serum on some of the facitonless. And if I'm right," I lifted the vile to him. "this must be what they were testing."

He takes the vile out of my hand, understanding what I just told him. "What do you think its suppose to do?" I ask him.

"It's supposed to make you more susceptible to suggestion, but as many as they have, they could create an army."

Oh no, that's not good. And if what I'm thinking right now is for that purpose then we're screwed. _"Attention, all initiates report for final testing. All initiates report for final testing."_

This is it. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Now, I was definitely nervous now. I felt Four's hand lift my face so I could look at him. He pushes some of my hair out of my face and tells me, "You're ready. You can do this." I nod strongly and gave him a small smile. He's right, I can do this.

Four takes me down to the final testing room with everyone else. Everyone went in one by one; then it was my turn. When it came down to me, Bree led me inside this huge dome-like room. There's people all over the place; both Dauntless and Erudite. In the middle of the room was a chair and monitors were all over the place as well. My heart was just pounding in my chest. I can feel everyone staring at me with their judging eyes. I saw Jeanine with the rest of Erudite on one side and Eric and our leaders of Dauntless on the other. Jeez, talk about pressure.

Four came over to me as I felt all of pressure leave me. Man, all the time, that happens when he comes around. "They can see your hallucinations on the screen." He started. "So you get past your fears the way a Dauntless would, but do it quickly."

"Right," I say, confidently, looking ahead and not scared out of my pants. "Okay...If I'm too good, then they will kill me, and if I'm too slow, then I'll die. Yeah, seems easy enough. Just don't do those things. Gotcha." I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a small smile. "Right." He gave me one last reassuring look. "Good luck." I smiled at him as a sign of thanks and then he's gone. Okay, CeCe, you can do this. YOU CAN! Don't get nervous now.

I walk up to the chair and I sit in it. I lean back and rest my leg on the extender. Bree walks up and prepares me for my test. She looks at me and gives a small smile. "This is it. This is what I trained you for. All the work we did is going to pay off." She gives me a nod and I nod back. "Good luck, CeCe." Then, she ejects me with the serum.

Let the games begin.

_

 **Hey! I know short chapter. I should have another one up soon. Thank you to those who are following the story and those who favorited it. I promise that the story is going to get more interesting.**

 **Comment and give me feedback!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Music is Passion**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I got so many reviews and I'm excited to post the next chapter! Just to reassure, this story is also on Quotev and the story is mine. It was not stolen :-). Did anyone see Allegiant yet? I want to see it yesterday and today but I'm always busy. It looks really good!**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

My eyes open and I find myself outside. I lean up from the chair and put my legs to the side so I can get on the ground. I was back outside of the wall. This is where I get attacked by the birds; those crazy, flesh eating birds. I heard above me the birds cawing. I saw them swooping down towards me. My eyes widened and I start to run.

I realized that this is deja vu, my feet are going to get stuck in that mud. I felt my boot sink in it but I took it back out before I could sink in it any further. I looked behind me and saw that the birds were closing in on me. I need something to defend myself. Over on my right, I saw a line of fire appear. Wait. THE FIRE! That's why it was there!

I run over, quickly, towards the line of fire. As I approaching it, the birds started to attack me. I hit them, trying to get them away from me but of course that wasn't working. I glanced down and saw a branch sticking out with the fire on it.

I picked it up and said, "Alright, birds. You want to play? Fine, lets play." I started swinging the branch around smacking the birds away from me. Some of them were caught on fire and the rest started to fly away. I sighed in relief and tried to move but I couldn't. I was tied up in the middle of the blazing fire.

Oh crap! I felt the fire on my feet and it was burning them. I groaned in pain. Come on, CeCe. Think! The rope bounded my hands and around my waist.

Rope + Fire = a way out!

I pulled my hands apart and bent down so the fire can burn the rope. The fire was now also burning my hands and it hurt so much. Once the rope snapped apart and started to get the rope from around my waist. Once I was free, I ran over to the little pond I slipped into on my first try and put my hands in them.

My hands felt instantly better. I pull them out of the water and found that the scene changed. I was in the box. My fear of drowning. Great! I never solved this one. The water was rising much faster than last time. I looked all over for a possible way to stop it. I saw where the water was coming out from. Maybe I could block it with something. But what. I felt that I was wearing something loose. I saw that I was wearing a jacket.

Wait, jacket + pipe = stopping the water.

I'm on a role! Go, CeCe!

I quickly take off my jacket as the water was nearing up to my face. I take a deep breath and sink under. The force of the water was hard to block it but that didn't stop me. I was shoving my jacket through the pipe like my life depended on it, which it did. Successfully, I got the jacket in the water pipe. I went back up to get some more air and sigh in relief. I can do this.

Next I know, I'm not in water anymore. I was back at Four's place. In front of me, I saw Four approach me and he was smiling. Oh my, that smile always makes my heart pound, like how it is now. I smile at him as he smiled at me. "Congratulations, CeCe." I must have passed my test. I don't understand how is this a fear?

I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me. My hands went up to his face and my fingertips traced his cheekbones. We both leaned in and kissed. He pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was a perfect moment but something didn't feel right.

Our perfect moment was ruined when Four tried to take my shirt off. My hands went down to stop him. "Whoa, Four." He started to kiss my neck and I tried my hardest not to moan. "Four! Wait." He pushed me down on his bed and climbed on top of me, binding my hands. "Wait. Stop, Four."

"Aren't you Dauntless?" He asks me. Of course I am but I don't do this. This was a risk I was not going to take. He continued to kiss my neck even harder and I couldn't use my hands because he was binding them. But my legs on the other hand...

 _I'm sorry, Four._ I thought. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he groaned in pain. He let go one of my hands and then I punched him in the face.

I gasped as my eyes open and sat up in my chair. I woke up to everyone applauding me. Okay, talk about weird. I guess they did this for everyone else? I got off the chair and walked down towards Four. I immediately blushed once I saw him. He was clapping along with everyone else. I knew he was watching me as I was going through my fears, I just hope he didn't see that one.

"Oh, please tell me you were not watching that last one." I begged him. He gave me a sly smile and said, "Would you feel better if I said no?"

"Yeah, actually." I said, laughing causing him to laugh with me. Jeanine approached us, smiling at me. "You have done well, CeCe." I nod at her as thanks.

"Now," She said as she placed a gun in my hands. Wait, what? "One final test." I took it from her as I saw my family walking together. I gasped silently. It was Caleb, mom, dad and Tris. "You know what to do." Of course I knew, but I wasn't going to do it! I had to play dumb.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you want to be Dauntless." She said. And I was right. I had to kill them.

"What? No." I denied.

"Do it." She encouraged. This is insane. Right now, at this moment, I don't care if they find out I'm Divergent, I will not kill my family. But...I have too. I felt like I was dying on the inside as I pointed the gun at my family. I felt my eyes water up and I prayed that a tear did not show.

 _I'm so sorry, guys._ I thought. Then I pulled the trigger.

I gasped in fear as I woke, sitting up in my chair. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Four. "Hey," He said as I was breathing hard. I looked into his eyes and I felt better. "You all right?" He asks.

I nod at him. I looked around and saw everyone talking to one another, probably discussing about my test. Some were still staring at me, others were not. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"It looked good to me, okay?" Four said to me, knowing that I was thinking about my test. I give him a small, very small smile. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yeah," He said, giving one back to me. "Come on. Let's go." He gets me out of the chair and guides me out of the room. I was reunited with everyone else. Four went off because he had things to do. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he would see me later. Right now, I think its safe to say that he and I are now officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Que the squealing on the inside.

Once he left, I went to find my friends and I found Tris and the others with her. I came up to her and hug her senseless. I didn't realize how much I missed her. It felt like I haven't seen her in days. Everyone was telling me how they did and think that they passed. I hope all of us passed. I want to be with my friends as long as I am in Dauntless and hopefully longer than that.

Later on, they called individual people into another room. My name was called and well as Tris and my friends. I hope this means that we got in.

"Congratulations." Our leader said. Oh my gosh! "New members of Dauntless!" Tris, Chris and I scream together and Will laughs at us. We all came together in a group hug. Its official! I'm Dauntless now!

Everyone had to head down to the Pit. I don't know why but looks like were about to find out. Will and Chris look so happy together, it brought a smile to my face. I hope Four and I could look like that. As we all came into the Pit everyone was put into a line.

"What's going on?" Tris asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Alright, listen up!" Eric's voice said from above. Everyone looks up and see's Eric on the stair well. "Before you leave tonight, I want you all in four lines. Everyone gets a tracking device." _Tracking device?_ "Don't ask questions. Its just a precaution." Yeah, precaution my butt. I know what your up to. I saw some of the other leaders inject the "device" in the others necks. I'm not buying it. I look around to see if I spot Four and strangely, I don't see him anywhere.

That's a bad sign.

"Hey, do you guys see Four?" I ask them, still looking around. Tris and Chris both look, too.

"No," Chris says.

"Nope." Tris replies. Okay, REALLY not good.

"What's going on?" Will asks but I ignore him.

"Oh no," I whisper to myself. If Four is not here, that's not a good sign. At all. I walk away as I told Tris to stay where she was. I walk around, hoping to find Four but instead I was confronted by Eric. "Congratulations." He says with a creepy smile on his face. He's up to something. "You should be first in line, but, I'll make it easy for you." Before I could say anything, something is stabbed into my neck. No! I winced and glared at the person who did it and back at Eric as I rubbed my neck.

"Hurts like a bitch, huh?" He asks. "Now you're really one of us." Okay, I'm like two seconds away from slapping the crap out of him with that creepy smirk on his face. His smile drops from his face, thank goodness, and walks away. I met up back with Tris and sadly she was injected, too, as well as Will and Chris. They seem to be alright. I can tell that this is bad but hopefully nothing happens.

Once we came back to our dorms, I went to bed and fell asleep. What seemed like seconds, I woke up the sounds of people moving around on their beds. Its morning already? I open my eyes and its still dark out. I see everyone getting dressed and putting on their shoes. They look like robots.

.

.

.

Oh no.

I see Chris doing the same. She was looking at me with intensity in her eyes because I wasn't doing anything. I knew that it was the serum. I don't want to make a scene though. I turn around so my back was to Chris and do what everyone else was doing. I saw Tris still in bed and it was starting to make a scene.

"Tris." I whispered, getting my boot on. That didn't work.

"Tris." I whispered a little louder, putting on my other boot. Still nothing. I sighed and then kicked her bed, causing her to wake up in panic. She was about to complain but I put a finger to my mouth, signalling her to be quiet. She looks at me puzzled and then looks around. She looks like she's panicking.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I'll explain in a second. Do what everyone else is doing." I whispered to her, as I latch my boots. She throws off the covers and puts on her boots as well. After we both finished we grabbed our jackets. "Okay, I need you not to say anything." I told her putting on my jacket. She copy's and nods. "Whatever they do, you do."I whispered.

"Why? What's going on?" She whispered back.

"They injected us with a serum. Its making us do what the serum wants us to do. Its controlling everyone."

"Why not us?" She whispered as we followed everyone to the stair well.

"Because we're different." I quietly whispered back, looking at her with 'you-know-what' look. She caught on quickly. We're both Divergent and were immune to the serum which is why it doesn't work.

We walked in one everyone in lines. Everyone was walking like robots, having no control of their body. I copied what everyone else was doing. I got into a line and followed them, looking straight ahead.

"They can see and hear us." I hear our Dauntless leader say. "They just don't process it the same way. Commands come in through the transmitter. " I saw him and Eric walking in the middle of the lines, observing us. I knew Eric was in on this.

Ahead of me, everyone picks up a gun as the line stops. I'm not liking this one bit. What are they up to?

"Hey, what's going on?" I hear a guy ask. I look over and saw a man walking around, not knowing what was going on. A Divergent. He walks through the middle trying to get someone's attention. I saw Eric walk up to him.

"Hey," Eric says to him. "Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Then he pulls out his gun and shoots him in the head, causing me to look ahead and hold back a gasp. I know that I don't show it, but I was scared as hell. My heart was beating in my chest. I had to get Tris and I out of here. After everyone grabbed a gun, we all headed towards the train. Everyone got on and into lines. Tris was placed next to me, thankfully.

She looked at me, her eyes asking 'what-do-we-do?' and I lightly shook my head at her. My eyes darted forward, telling to look that way and she does. Once everyone was on, the train started to move towards its destination. Everyone was so still, it was really creepy. I looked around to see if I spotted anyone that was moving and sadly, no one was.

"What do we do now?" Tris ask, super quietly, only that I could here. I was about to respond when I saw a familiar tattoo coming out from someone's jacket. Four! I slightly look over to Tris.

"You stay here," I whispered to her. "I have to get to Four. Don't move and wait until I come back for you once we get off, okay?"

Her eyes pleaded me to stay but she nodded anyway. I looked back towards the front and cautiously moved in between others and stopping so no one could suspect anything. I passed Will and he was controlled by the serum. I was behind Chris and she was looking straight ahead. She was also controlled by the serum.

I passed more people and stopped.

Passed another and stopped.

Passed another and stopped.

Then I got to Four, I stood right next to him, still looking ahead. He was not moving, which was kind of scaring me. I glanced up at his face and saw he was still staring ahead with a blank expression on his face. No, he couldn't be in control of the serum. My heart clenched at the thought as I stared back ahead. Now what?

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbed mine and sparks flew again. I sighed relief and closed my eyes. We interlocked our hands together and squeezed them. I felt Four relax beside me and sigh. _Thank you, Lord. He's okay._ I thought as I sighed in relief.

 **Alright, CeCe and Four reunited! Cute moments! I want to make as many cute moments as possible. Comment and tell me what you think, love all the feedback guys! :-)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ .Passion2016**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Happy late Easter! Here's another update and I hope you guys like it!  
Enjoy!  
**  
The train comes to a stop once we have reached the city. The doors open and everyone starts falling out and all of Dauntless was out in the city. What is Erudite planning? Four, Tris and I walked together as we followed everyone else with guns in hand. In the distance I siren wailed our through the city, clearly that's a bad sign. Whenever the siren goes off in the city, it means that under invasion or the city was in lock down.

We all rounded a corner and I saw where everyone was heading.

Abnegation.

My home.

No. My parents!

Erudite is planning to get rid of Abnegation. This was their way of getting into power.

My eyes widened at the thought. I heard Tris gasp beside me. Fear struck my heart as I saw some of Abnegation outside, watching as we approach their homes. Kids started to run in fear, going to their parents and everyone else runs off. The Dauntless soldiers started to invade their homes and pull people out of them.

"CeCe, what now?" Tris asks me. I could tell she was scared but didn't show it. The first thing that came to my mind was, "We need to find our parents." I tell Four and Tris.

My parents were my top priority. I need to make sure they are safe. I saw in front of me on of the Abnegation leaders arguing with one of the Dauntless soldiers. Instead of listening to the soldier, the leader was shot to death. A woman screams as the body fell to the ground.

Erudite wasn't planning on locking them away.

This was an execution. They want to kill them.

"Just keep moving." Four tells us, looking ahead. "Where's your house?"

"Straight ahead." I told him. He and Tris follow me until we came upon our house. The door was unlocked and we all walked in. Four closed the door behind us as the coast was clear. "Mom? Dad?" I called out through the house.

Tris walks around and goes into the room and tries to find them, calling out for them too. I looked and saw it was completely vacant. They weren't here. "Where would they have gone?" Four asks me as Tris comes back, looking afraid.

"They're not dead, are they?" She asks me.

"No," I reassure her. "They're not dead. And I don't know where they could be. They probably got out before this all began. Come on, we got to go," I said.

Right when we were about to leave, I turned to Tris. "Okay," I started off. "Listen to what I have to say." She looked at me and I could tell she was paying attention. "This is what I need you to do. We have to split up." She was about to protest but I stopped her. "I know you don't want to but we have to. I need you to act like your in the serum; act like everyone else. I need to find Mom and Dad and make sure they are fine. Then I need to find a way to shut the serum down."

"But I want to help you." She argued.

"I know you do, Tris. But I don't want anyone to know that your also Divergent. Okay? I need you to act like your in the serum so you don't get hurt. I don't want to lose you if they find out that I am one too. They will kill us if they find out. Okay?" She stays silent. "I know you want to help but right now, I need you to do this for me. Let me find Mom and Dad. Alright?"

She pauses for a moment and says, "Okay." I hugged her with all that I had and she hugged me back. "I know its a hard decision, and I know how much you want to help, but please for me, I need you to be safe." I said as I pull away. She nods and I nod back. I turn back to Four and said to everyone, "Alright, lets go."

Four was the first to go out, looking around to make sure we were good to go. He nods to us and heads out. Tris headed in a different direction and I followed Four. _Please stay safe, Tris._ I thought.

Four and I head back into the line as if nothing happened and moved forward. As we were walking, I saw Eric and one of the leaders, Max, coming up. Ah great, here we go. Eric stops in front of Four and Four just looks straight ahead. I walked past Eric and stood a good three feet away from him.

"The legendary Four...A mindless drone." Eric teased. _Oh, if only he knew that Four was not under the serum._ I thought. "You were first in your class. Now you're...nothing." _Please, your nothing._

He goes to walk away but he turns back when he suspected that he saw Four move. Eric walks back looking at him closely. Max notices Eric looking at him.

"What?" He asks Eric. "Think he might be..."He trails off.

"There's one way to find out." Eric says. He pulls his gun out from his holster and points it at Four's head. Four doesn't even move. "Say, goodbye asshole."

"Okay, goodbye asshole." I said, smartly as I pointed my gun to his head causing Max to point his gun at me and Four to point his gun at Max.

"Really? The stiff?" Eric says, surprised. He laughs at Four and I. Really? You find this funny. "Two stiffs." He says looking at Four but Four was too busy holding his gun up at Max's head. "Two dead stiffs."

"You can't let a single Divergent slip through." Max says. "This is what happens."

"She's not going to shoot me." Eric says, not looking at me.

"I think your over estimating my character, buddy. I can shoot you if I want to." I tell him. Eric tries to take my gun but I shoot him in the leg. He falls to the ground in pain. Eric grabs Max's gun and smacks him with his gun.

"Run!" Four yells at me as they are distracted. he and I run away from them as we were being chased by the other Dauntless soldiers. One of them comes up in front of us and before he could shoot, Four already put him down. I heard another gunshot and I felt pain in my bicep. I held back a yell and kept moving. Four stopped me, grabbing from my waist. "You were hit?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, groaning in pain. We were about leave again but we were surrounded. Four tightened his hold on me, protectively, which I thought was really cute and sweet of him but now is not the time to think that. _See, Tris. This is why I told you we needed to split up! I know what I'm doing._

The soldiers grabbed us and locked our hands behind our backs. They led us towards an Abnegation house and inside, was Erudite and Jeanine. They were moving around inside the house, making plans or what not. Jeanine looked at us in slight shock as we came inside. She gazed over at Four with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Tobias Eaton." She said, confirming her thought. Of course she figured it out. Then she turned to me.

"And you. Cecilia." She said. "I thought it was intellect I was sensing in you."

"Maybe your not as smart as you think you are." Four said, smartly. _Go, Four._

"Why are you attacking Abnegation? Why are you attacking these innocent people?" I ask, demanding.

"Innocent people?" Jeanine questioned. "Abnegation, if left unchecked, will destroy the faction system. Same can be said of both of you. Somebody has to stop you. If we don't, peace will be lost."

"Peace is already lost," I said. "You destroyed it all because of today."

"Human nature destroyed it." She says, correcting me. "Those of us with the vision to see that are called upon to protect the rest." _This is insane!_ "We will restore the peace. And this time it will last."

"And what if you're wrong?" I ask her. "What if you can't restore the peace?" She looked conflicted and unsure to answer the question. Ha! I knew it. She ignored me and looked towards Four, observing him.

"Bring him with us." She tells one of the soldiers. Jeanine then turns back to me and observes my wound. She pressed down on it, causing a lot more pain. Yeah, I guess I deserve that. I held back my scream and try not to make a noise; Jeanine noticed.

"Your strong, CeCe," She compliments. "Very strong, but, your injured. Your results would be unclear." Results? What the heck is she talking about? "You can get rid of her." She told the soldiers. What?!

But before they could, Four punched a guy and the face, causing him to break free of his hold and grab Jeanine. She stumbled back in surprise. Four held a grip on her while others where pulling him back. Jeanine got free and Four was pushed down to the ground.

I struggled to help him as he was punched and grabbed but the others held me back. Jeanine gave one last glance at us then left out of the house. Four and the captors followed behind. Before Four left, he gave me a look that made my heart melt. It was the look that everything was going to be fine and that he was going to come back for me.

But this time, I'm not so sure.

I was taken out of the house and my captors took me away from everyone else. Walking passed a few houses, there was open land out near the tree's; out of plane sight. They forced me down on my knee's, causing me to look at the ground. I saw a small puddle, reflecting my reflection back at me. Seeing my reflection triggered something in me. It reminded me that I'm not afraid; whatever happens, happens. This is who I am and I am NOT afraid.

I heard the sound of a gun being loaded and I saw it was pointed at my head. I looked at the shooter with no fear in my eyes. No fear.

Then a gun was fired.

 **Boom! Wow, crazy ending! Don't you all hate cliff hangers? I know I do. I despise it because you don't know what's going to happen next and your mind is just twisting and turning, trying to figure out what happens next. Anyone else get that? I'm sorry I did that and I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Well, I hope everyone had a great Easter and had lots of fun. Give me feedback and comment!  
Love you all!**

 **~ .Passion2016**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Happy Saturday, going into Sunday! Lol. I hope everyone is having a good weekend. Maybe to those who want to have a better day, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!  
**  
I flinched at the sound and saw the shooter fall to the ground, dead. I ducked down to the floor as more gunshots were heard. I saw all of my captor's drop down to the floor and heard a sound of footsteps approaching me. I got back up and I couldn't believe who I saw.

My mom!

She's okay!

She was running towards me with a gun in her hand. "Mom?" I said, with a smile on my face.

"Cecilia!" She said, hurriedly as she came up to me. She glanced at my bounded wrists and took a knife out from one of the soldiers pocket and started to cut me free. I can't believe it. My mom is awesome! As the bonds broke, she said, "Okay, we gotta run!"

We started running out and I grabbed one of the dead soldiers gun before doing so. We ran up from a few houses and leaned up against one of them. Mom glanced out the side of the house, making sure the coast was clear. Then, suddenly, I realized something.

My mom just went all bad-ass on those soldiers. She knew how to use a gun and had perfect aim. She was quick and smooth with her moves. That only meant one thing. "You were Dauntless." I said, not much of a question.

My mom just smiles at me. This is awesome! My mom was Dauntless. A Dauntless born! How crazy is that? "Served me well today." Uh, hell yeah it did! Wow, Dauntless. I wonder how her and Dad met.

Wait. Dad.

"Is Dad okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She said. "He led a group over to Monroe and State. We're gonna meet him there."

I nod at her. "Where is Beatrice?"

"She's fine," I reassured her. Before she could say anything, we heard soldiers yelling behind us, knowing our cover was blown. A whole bunch of soldiers came running between other houses; out numbering us by a lot.

"Let's go." Mom said. Then we were off. We ran into the city and came up to an alley. A gun shot was fired and almost hit mom but, thankfully, it didn't. We ducked down and went to the side of an entrance from another building, avoiding the gun shots. Mom gave a me a look, signalling that I can have a go. I ducked down and aimed my gun as mom pointed her pistol out from the wall. I improved on my aim, thanks to Four...

My heart clenches at the thought of what happened with Jeanine. I have to find him once my mom and I were safe. There were more gun shots coming from behind us, surprising both my mother and I. We went back inside of the entrance to hide. I leaned back out and fired some more, hitting directly at the soldiers. But, there was one soldier that was there and was firing at me and my mother. Someone that I could not shoot at.

Will.

I went back into the entrance in disbelief. I can't hurt Will. I just can't. I have to get him to snap out of it. I went back out, aiming my gun at him. Once he saw me, he aimed his gun. "Will! Will, its me! CeCe!" I yelled at him.

He obviously didn't hear me because he fired out me, missing me by a few inches. I ducked back into the entrance and sighed. Damn it! Its not working! But I have to keep trying. I went out again and aimed. "Will! Will, please its me!" He didn't hear me and kept firing at me. I don't have to hurt him but I couldn't think straight. I was panicking not for my safety, but my mothers.

If I don't want to hurt Will, I have to calm down. Everything around me slowed down as I concentrated. I aimed my gun and took a deep breath and...

.

.

.

I fired.

The shot causing him to go down on the floor in pain. He dropped his gun as he fell. And he lied still.

No! No, no no no no no!

As I stare at him on the floor, I heard all the gun shots stop. I knew mom took care of all the soldiers and the coast was clear. I drop my gun to the floor and run over to Will.

"Will?" I said, frantically. "Will, wake up!" I checked his pulse and found that...

He was okay. It was weak but it was still there. I sighed in relief. He was going to be okay.

"Okay," Mom said, coming up behind me. "Come on, honey. We gotta go."

"Wait," I said, "We can't leave him here like this."

"Sweet heart, I'm sorry but we have to go now."

"Mom, please, he's my best friend. Please, just...help me prop him up against the wall? Please?" I begged. She paused for a moment, thinking it over as she glanced from and back of the alley. She nodded and helped me move Will. We propped him up against a door as he was unconscious. "Your going to be okay, Will." I said to him. "Once this is over, I'm going to come back for you." I gripped his hand as a promise and then let go.

"Come on, honey. Time to go." Mom said. Her and I ran down the alley before I gave one last glance at Will. He's fine just asleep. He's fine. Mom went to a stop so she could check for anyone in sight. I slowed to a stop and thought about what I just did. I could have killed him. I didn't want to but thankfully I didn't.

Mom must have saw the confliction on my face. "I almost killed him, Mom." I confessed, bringing tears to my eyes. Mom walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back as a few tears come out of my eyes. No words were needed right now. The hug told it all.

I'm going to be okay. I can do this. I'm strong, I'm tough.

"Okay," Mom said, after a moment. "Let's go find your father." We turned to head back to the end of the alley and we saw no soldiers around. That doesn't mean that they are not close by.

"Cover me." Mom said.

"No," I denied. "I'll go first." I glanced around and made a break for it to the other side of the street. Suddenly I heard the sounds of a truck. I saw down the street a truck pulling up and guess what?

Of course! There were soldiers on board. TYPICAL!

They all jumped off the truck once they spotted me. They instantly started firing at Mom and I. I shot back, but missing them completely. And because of that, the gun shot hit my gun, causing me to lose my grip of it. Mom ran up to me and kept yelling for me to go. She grabbed me while firing and pushed me into another alley.

Mom tripped and we both fell to the floor as more shots were fired. We crawled further into the alley, shielding ourselves from the shots. "Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, breathlessly.

I tugged Mom's pistol that was lying on the ground with my foot and grabbed it. I aimed the pistol out from the alley and fired at the remaining soldiers. Some of them were still there but it was enough for me and mom to go.

I turned back to Mom and said, "Okay! Let's go! We're good to go now."

Something was wrong. Mom has this dazed look in her eyes. Something's not right. "Mom? Mom, whats wrong?" I saw her hand holding her side and red covered her hand. She's bleeding; she's been shot!

NO!

"Mom!" I yelled. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "No, mommy! Please! Stay with me!"

"You have to go sweet heart." She whispered.

"NO! No, I'm not leaving you here. Not like this!" I cried, tears falling down my face. "You can make it. We're almost there!"

"No," She said, "You have to go. You have to, now."

I cried even harder. "What am I suppose to tell Dad? Caleb? _Tris_?"

"Tell them I did not die in vain." She said, her eyes closing a little.

"No, mom. Please." I cried. "Don't go. I need you, mommy! I need you with me!"

"Oh, honey," She said, lifting her hand and cupping my cheek. "I will always be with you." Her hands went behind her neck and unclasped her necklace she was wearing. "Here, take this."

It was her heart necklace that Dad and I gave her as a gift. "As long as you wear it, I will always be with you. And in here." She said pointing to my heart. Her hand slowly dropped down to the ground as her eyes closed.

"NO! MOM! No, please, wake up!" I cried. I hugged her body close to mine. "Mommy! Please! Wake up!" I cried harder as I hugged her closer. No, she can't be gone! I heard more gunshots being fired, landing on the wall behind me. I clutched Mom's body closer as I yelled," Stop! Stop!"

They were getting closer.

I...had..to leave her. Here of all places. The thought made me cry harder. I rest her body on the ground with her hands lying on her stomach. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. I looked at her face once more and said, "I love you mom." I gripped her necklace in my hand and grabbed her pistol.

I got up and ran down the alley. Every step I took, broke my heart even more and more tears were shed. I couldn't look back because if I did, I would want to take her with me. It took everything in me not to go back. I held mom's necklace in my hand and tucked it safely in my pocket as I ran.

I came up on the building Dad and the others where hiding in. I opened the door and closed it as I leaned against it. She's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back. I cried more just thinking about her, lying there bleeding out to death. If I would have known, I could have saved her sooner. She could be her with me right now and not...and not dead.

I put my hand up to my mouth, trying to conceal my loud sobs. I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working. I have to snap out of it. Dauntless is still attacking Abnegation and I have to stop it. Its up to me now.

I took some deep breaths to calm myself and then I went off to find Dad. I walked around, trying to fins anyone in the building. I found myself in a storage room with barely any lighting so it was hard to see if anyone was here.

I walked further and further into the storage room until I saw some figures, hiding behind some wrapped coil barrels. I walked over to the figures as they stood up. It was some of Abnegation. "Where's my father?" I ask them.

"Cecilia." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw my Dad walking around to see me. He was looking at me in shock and relief.

I sighed in relief as I saw him and other Abnegation members come out from the shadows.

"Your mother?" Dad asks me. My heart broke again. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I took a sharp intake of breath. Dad must have caught on what I was trying to tell him and had the look of sadness and disbelief. He walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back with all that I had.

"Mom saved me." I sniffled. "She saved me."

"Then it wasn't in vain." He said. That's exactly what Mom said...

I shook my head and hugged Dad tighter.

"We need to leave here." A deep voice said. I saw that it was Marcus. As I laid eyes on him, all I felt was nothing but anger and bitterness. He was lying to everyone this whole time about him not being an abusive parent but he was! He hurt Four...

"Are there soldiers outside?" He asks me.

I glared at him as I let go of Dad. "No. It's clear." I said to him. I saw Caleb and all the anger washed away as I saw his heartbroken face. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I should have believed you." He cried. "I left as soon as I realized. Why is this happening? I don't understand."

I pulled away from him. "Why are Dauntless fighting for Erudite?" He questioned.

"They're not." I said to him. Everyone looks confused. "They don't even know what they're doing. They're under a simulation. We need to wake them up. I need to go into Dauntless." I said to Dad.

"That's a fortress." Marcus argued. "It's not gonna happen."

"Yes, it is." I argued back. Marcus looked at me in shock. "I'm Dauntless. I can get us in there. I know the entrance."

 **So, what do ya think? Making the death scene was hard. I couldn't stop crying, especially when I saw the movie. The book is rounding to a close (*sheding tear*), tell me what you think and if you want me to write a second book.**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone, its Music! This isn't an update and I'm SO SO SO sorry! I've been so busy lately. I'm about to graduate and I have so many things to do for school and I also recently just got a job so that's hard too, but I love it!

Currently, to those who asked, I am in the process of making a SECOND BOOK! I know I'm excited too!

I can't wait for you guys to see it but we have to finish this one before I publish the next one. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or on Wednesday, If not those days then DEFINITELY Thursday. I don't like to keep you all hanging in the dark.

Just bare with me and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Comment on any ideas of what I should put in the next book or in the next update.

Thanks so much, guys! You're all amazing.

Love, Music! 3


	18. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! How is everybody? I missed you guys. I know on my last Authors note I was to post a new chapter like two days ago but I have been very busy. But, I promise you that I will not disappoint...well this time I might. I SWEAR I"M NOT DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, just a heads up.**

 **This is the second to the last chapter before the book ends. :-(**

 **THEN we head into BOOK TWO! I"M EXCITED!**

 **But enough of my blabbering, lets get onto the next chapter!  
**  
I loaded everyone with a gun and some ammo, just in case some soldiers are still at Dauntless. Currently, Dad, Caleb, Marcus and I are on a train heading there right now. We were coming up at the drop off point. "Get ready." I told them.

"What now?" Dad asks me.

"Well, you're not gonna like it." I told him as I hit the button to open the train door. I took a few steps back as I started to see the buildings of Dauntless. I saw that Dad and Caleb were looking at me in fear and shock, knowing what they have to do. I ran towards the open door and jumped onto the building. They all followed behind me and we ran up to the sight where I had my first test to come into Dauntless.

We came up to the edge and glanced down over the edge. They looked frightened at the height of the jump but I wasn't. I stepped up onto the ledge and told them, "There's a net at the bottom. Do not think, just jump." That's exactly what I did.

Dad was the last person to jump from the building. As I got him out of the net, he was out of breath. Yeah, that's what happens. "Are you good?" I asked him, checking him over.

"Good, guys?" I ask the others. They just look like 'that-was-insane'. "I know. I had to do that for my first day. Trust me, I felt the same big your feeling." I told them.

"Come on, lets go." I said, leading them in. We headed down the halls, near The Pitt. It's unusually quiet, too quiet. I can faintly hear the laughing, the cheering and the sounds of everyone having fun still here but, sadly it's gone.

I saw someone in the Pitt and put my hand out to stop everyone from making a movement or sound. Still having my gun aimed, I whispered to them, "You guys wait here."

I snuck in The Pitt as the soldier turned the other way and attacked him. I kicked him in the legs, causing him to drop his gun and turn around. The soldier is Peter. "Against the wall," I told him, pointing my gun at him. He didn't listen. "Against the wall." I said the second time, forcing him there.

"How are you awake?" I ask him, gun still aimed at him.

"Because I'm smarter than you." He replied smartly. I scoffed. Oh, please. "And they need me."

"Where are they controlling it from?"

"Why would I tell you that? It's not like you're gonna shoot me." WTF?!

"Why the hell does people keep saying that?" I ask in disbelief. I aimed the gun at his arm and fired. Peter screams in pain and clutches his arm. "Are you sure about that now?" I ask, smugly. "Now, last time I'm gonna ask before the next shot goes to your leg. Where. Are they. Controlling it from?"

He gave me an answer and I led him outside to where everyone was waiting. "Did you really need to shoot him?" Marcus questioned. Do you really have to be an asshole? But I refrained myself from saying that out loud.

"Every minute we waste, another Abnegation dies and another Dauntless becomes a murderer. So yeah, it was necessary." I told him. "Peter, let's go."

He led us down a few hallways and up some stairs to find the control room. It can be the place where they could be taken Four. I glanced down the hall and saw a few guards guarding the door.

"That's it, isn't it?" I ask Peter.

He nods at me. "Yeah."

"I've seem Jeanine go in there, once." I said, thinking about it. "That's where she's controlling it from."

Dad took a look for himself and leaned back over. He grabbed my gun from my hands and said, "Like you said, there isn't a second to waste." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly, he started walking towards the control room and fired at the soldiers. "Dad," I said. "Dad, no!"

We all followed him and fired at once. All the soldiers went down and I checked to make sure. They were all dead. What was Dad thinking? I glanced up to see where he was and my heart dropped.

There he was, lying on the floor with bullet holes in his chest. Caleb was kneeling down by him with a sad expression on his face. I sucked in a quick breath. Both my parents are dead. I have no parents left.

Our family is broken. And it was all my fault.

I tore my eyes away from the sight and looked at Marcus. "You stay with Caleb. I'm going in there." With that, I turned and headed towards the door. I pulled it open and headed straight into the control room.

It was quiet; all you could hear are the machines running and the electricity buzzing. I don't know where I am going. I saw a line of wires heading into one direction. I followed it and traced it to where Erudite was controlling Dauntless.

Bingo.

They were moving around and watching Dauntless on the screens, monitoring them. They were rounding all of Abnegation together, getting ready for them to be executed. I knew I had to move fast but the question is, how do you shut it down?

I hid out of sight and I thought about what I was going to do. I'm a one man band right now. Its just me. I looked around trying to find something or anything that could be a clue into helping me shut this down. I can't just walk in there with a pistol.

I glanced over and my heart soared.

I saw Four. I found him.

He was sitting in a chair, not moving. Maybe I won't be a one man band after all. I looked to make sure that no one saw me and headed over to him. He was hooked up to a monitor and was looking directly at me.

"Hey," I whispered to him. "You're okay." I grabbed a knife out of my back pocket and started to cut one of the bonds from his hands. Once it was off, Four's hand grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my gun, used the knife to cut the other bond and threw away my knife. Then he pushed me away from him. What the hell?

"Four?" I said. "Four, hey, pull it together. Your in a sim. Its me."

"He can't hear you." A voice that I am really starting to dislike right now. Jeanine came walking in with her crew following behind her. I glared at her as she approached Four. "Amazing, isn't it. Everything we think of that makes up a person, thoughts, emotions, history...All wiped away by chemistry."

I ignored her and focused on Four. "Four," I said to him.

"He's gone." Jeanine said. "And we're all safer for it."

"Safer?" I asked. "How the hell are we safer?"

"The brilliance of the faction system is that conformity to the faction removes the threat of anyone exercising their independent will." She said, standing in front of me. "Divergents threaten that system." She moves away from me. "Don't get me wrong. There's a certain beauty in your resistance, your defiance of categorization. But it's a beauty we can't afford." Jeanine then nods her head at one of her henchmen and walks back into the control room. Her henchman walks over to a monitor and starts typing in something.

I walk up to Four and say, "Four, its me. Okay? Its me." I put my hand to his cheek. "I need you to snap out of whatever hold Jeanine got you in, okay?"

His hand suddenly wraps around my throat and pushes up against a pillar. I groan in pain and retaliate. I punch down on his arm twice, causing him to almost lose his grip on me but got it back. He slams me up against the pillar and holds me there. I put my foot up on his knee and wrap my other one around his neck so I can flip him over.

I got free and tried to get away but Four grabbed me and threw me against a cart, causing everything on it to crash on the ground. I got back as Four threw a punch. I dodged it and he tried again and missed. He tried again and I ducked under him as my wrapped around his neck, trying to restrain him. "Four, listen! It's me!" I yelled.

He elbowed me in my ribs and in the face, which, by the way, really hurt. I got loose of him and tried to move but instead he grabbed my coat and with great strength, he picked me up and threw me down on the ground.

I groaned in pain as I felt the impact on my back. He tried to punch me in the face but I blocked it and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back as I got back up. He regained his balance and came at me. With every punch he threw at me, I dodged them all. He got me once in the face and grabbed my arm and kneed me in the back, causing me yell in pain.

He grabbed me by my hair and punched me in the face, causing me to fall to the ground. Okay, now he was making me mad. I got back up and ran to him, grabbing him around his midsection. Instead of making the move I wanted, he grabbed me by the waist and tossed me to the ground.

I can't stop him. He's stronger than me. I crawled backwards, trying to get some distance between us but he was following my every move. Behind the chair, I saw my pistol lying on the ground. I grabbed it and pointed it at him. "Four, stop!" I commanded him.

He wasn't listening to me. He towered over me with his blank expression still on his face. "Stop.." I said, a little bit quieter. "Four...please.." At this point, I was lying on the floor as Four stood over me. This wasn't suppose to happen. I would never point a gun at Four. And neither would he. He could never do it to anyone.

.

.

.

.

Gun

.

Four

.

.

.

I looked at the gun and Four and did the craziest thing ever.

I pointed the gun to my head. Four leaned down and took hold of the gun with his finger near the trigger while I held it. "Its okay, Four." I soothed. "Its me, okay? I love you, Four. Its me."

I said it. I confessed the words of truth.

I'm in love with Four.

I can see the confliction in his eyes as he was breathing hard. I saw it, he's still in there. He could never pull the trigger because this is one of his fears and could never bring himself to do it. "Its okay. It's okay. I love you." I whispered to him, smiling. He started to recognize me but instead he looked away. I saw his finger on the trigger and was about to do it but I was not afraid. "No, no." I said shaking my head. "Look at me, baby. Look at me." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Its me. Okay? Its me. I love you. You're okay."

That was it. I broke through. He released a breath and actually saw me. I smiled at him as the gun went away from my head. I rubbed his cheek affectionately. "CeCe." Four whispered to me. I could have laughed for joy but I held it in but in response, I smiled at him.

"Hi," I whispered to him. His eyes was filled with so much love that I, right now, wanted to kiss him. I love him. It felt good to say it out loud. He gave me a little smile, full of love but it went away once he noticed there was an audience. He looked out the corner of his eye and then back at me. I nodded at him and said, "Go."

Then he took the first fire.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
WHAT!? That's it?!**

 **Wow I'm horrible.**

 **Comment/Review on what you think should be in book two and what you want to see in the last chapter!**


	19. Surprise!

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated yet and I will I promise! I've recently just graduated from high school and now I have a party to plan and college orientation. And on top of that, a job that I go to everyday. So to make up for not updating in a long time, I wanted to give a sneak peak at Book 2.**

THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! A SNEAK PEEK! I'm getting to the point of almost being done but it might take a while for me to completely publish it but I will do my best to get it done so you all can see it. I'm so excited for Book 2 and so should you guys because its going to be awesome!

Enough of my talking, lets get into the sneak peek!

 _Four and I headed inside of the doom to eat. Amity in one place sure can make the room brighter and happier. It felt good._

 _We followed the line that lead to getting food with Four's arm around my shoulder. The man behind the counter gave Four a plate as he said, "Go with happiness."_

 _"Thank you," Four said, politely._

 _It was my turn as I took the plate. "Go with happiness." The man said with a smile._

 _"Thank you," I said, kindly with a smile. I don't know what it is but, I just feel super happy today. "I think I can get used to this peace, happy, love thing that's going on." I said to Four with a smile as I passed him to get more food._

 _He smiles at me. "I'm glad to see the smile on your face. You should smile more often." I blushed with the smile still stitched on my face as I hid away from him so he wouldn't see. "But, sadly, we can't stay here for long and can't get too comfortable here. Sooner or later, we have to leave."_

 _I sigh, deeply. "Yeah, sadly, I know." I replied, then went to being happy again and looked at him. "At least let me enjoy these last however many minutes, days, or however long we're going to be here for."_

 _He smiled at me and we continued to get our food. To be honest, I don't think nothing can ruin this day._

 _"Come through, on your right." A familiar voice rang out, coming next to me. Oh no, not him. Anything but him! "Virtual pathological friendliness with unquestioned passivism? " Peter questioned as he was given food. "Man, I love this place. Thank you, go with happiness."_

 _Okay, I lied. This can ruin my day. No, CeCe. Stay calm, and remain happy. You can do this. Stay strong!_

 _Peter came up next to us and bumped into me. "Oh, excuse me. Wow, CeCe, I like your hair like that. Did try to cut it all short and weird like that?" Stay calm, CeCe._

 _"Peter," Four said in a threatening tone. "Why don't you take your food and sit down, huh?"_

 _"Or what?" Peter threatened back. I didn't want to be apart of this so I went between them and stood next to Four. "Besides, I think we should all stick together now that we're all officially fugitives." Really, Peter?! And in front of Caleb?!_

 _"Peter," I warned. "Be quiet." Hey, I said it the nicest way possible. It could have been worse._

 _"Wait, what do you mean, 'officially fugitives'?" Caleb questioned worriedly. I rolled my eyes. Great! Now, I have to explain it to him. But, I am not doing it now._

 _"Oh you didn't know?" Peter questioned. "You didn't tell Caleb?"_

 _"Come on," Four whispered in my ear as he put his arm around me, leading me towards the tables. "Don't let him get to you. He's trying to get under your skin, don't let him. I know you're strong CeCe. Be that strong girl that I love." I smiled as he kissed me on my forehead. Wow, even the smallest things in our relationship makes me love him even more._

 _"So, then they're blaming this whole thing on us?" Caleb asked us. What he means is, Jeanine is saying that the attack on Abnegation was orchestrated by group of renegade Divergents, which I think is bull. It was her fault and she was going to get what's coming to her._

 _"Yeah," Four said as we continued to walk. "Jeanine needed a reason to petition the Council to institute martial law. Now she has one."_

 _I sigh. He's right, Jeanine will do everything she can in order to be in power. Even if it means killing lives of the innocent. As we walked down the aisle, I noticed Marcus talking to Johanna. She saw us walking down and she looked at me. She's a very sweet person and I like her. I smiled at her in kindness and she gave one back to me._

 _"Staying here at Amity is still our best option for now." Four said, as we picked a table and sat down. "We need to keep an ear to the ground. Find out where the rest of the Dauntless are. Then we can make a move."_

 _"And then we go after Jeanine and kill her, right?" I questioned. Four stared at me and said, "Yeah. But we need to be ready. We're not there yet, but we will." I nodded and he left to get a drink._

 _I sigh to myself. I need to find my sister. She is also another main priority, finding her, Chris and Bree as well. I need to make sure they're okay. Also, I need to find Will. I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered what happened to him. I need to know if he's okay._

 _"Cecilia, you're not being serious, right?" Caleb asked me._

 _"No, I am being 100% serious. She killed a lot of people Caleb. I'm not going to stop until she's dead." I told him._

 _"CeCe, you can't just go around killing people." Caleb reasoned but Peter stepped in._

 _"No," he said. "She's right. Listen to your sister." I glared at him and continued to eat. "CeCe, I think you should go to Erudite and kill Jeanine yourself." He paused. "I'll stay here with Caleb so that you don't get him killed, too."_

 _I stopped, completely; to the point where I don't think I was breathing and let his words sink in. So that you don't get him killed, too. What the hell was he trying to say?! CeCe remain calm and ask._

 _I looked up from my food and stared at him. "What?" I questioned, kind of pissed._

 _"Come on you know," Peter said. Then he took a bite of his food and said. "Like you did your parents."_

 _After he said that, I lost it. For one split second, all I saw was red._

 _And to be honest,_

 _I have no idea what happened after that._

 **WOW! What do you guys think?! Crazy right?**

Tell me what you guys would like to see in Book 2 and I can make it happen. I also should have the final chapter for this chapter soon.

Remember to tell me what you guys would like to see in Book 2!

 **See ya later, guys!**

~Music 3


	20. Chapter 17

Four shot one of the Erudite, catching them off guard and got off of me to take action. I got up off the floor, grabbing the knife for protection. One of the Erudite men tried to hit me but I knocked him out before he could. Four kept shooting the Erudite men down as I just kicked ass. Lucky. At least he had a gun.

As one of the guys got out of my way, I had a perfect view of the control room. Jeanine was about to activate the serum. I had to stop her; I had to stop her now! I headed into the room but in my way, the Erudite men kept trying to stop me. It was easy to get them out the way but damn, they know how to put up a fight.

I struggled with one as he tried to push me down, but instead, I kneed him and flipped him over onto his back. I had a clear shot at Jeanine as she was typing things on the screen. I saw on the monitors that Dauntless getting Abnegation onto their knees and aimed their guns at them, causing to them to coward in fear.

Now was my chance when she was not looking. I had no gun, but I did have a knife. I stared at my knife and back at Jeanine. Just like target practice.

I threw my knife directly towards her and it implied her hand to the screen. She gasped in shock and in pain. It wasn't exactly the target I wanted but it will do. I stride towards her, with determination. One of the other men tried to come and stop me but Four got my back and finished off the rest of them.

I continued walking to Jeanine and ended up right beside her. She was whimpering in pain with the knife impaling her hand. "Shut it down, Jeanine." I said, angrily.

"No," She denied.

I quickly glanced over at the screens an saw Dauntless holding Abnegation in a corner. Two Abnegation men tried to run away but instead of Dauntless going after them, they shot them down, causing some of the people to scream in fear. This was madness. People were dying all because one of the factions want to rule over the city. Everyone's lives are in danger.

I saw Christina, still in the serum, forcing some of the Abnegation onto their knees, preparing to kill them. Then I saw Bree, holding a gun up to a group of Abnegation in a corner and then I saw Tris...blending in (very well, I might add) standing with the other soldiers, watching over them. I'm not letting anyone else die today!

I already lost my parents! I am not losing anyone else!

With determination, I pulled the knife out of Jeanine's hand and held up to her neck. "I am not gonna ask you again, Jeanine. Shut it down!" I demanded.

"I admire you willing to die what you believe," She said. "But so am I."

Dammit! I don't have a lot of time left. I can't kill her yet because she has to stop the serum.

"You can't do it, can you?" She questioned. Everything was going in slow motion as I saw all of the Dauntless put their guns up at the Abnegation. All those innocent people are about to be killed and I feel so powerless to stop it.

I glanced over and saw Four standing over an Erudite and looking at me. On the monitors, my heart dropped to my stomach when I saw Chris, Bree _and_ Tris holding their guns at the heads of people. I couldn't bear to look anymore and turned away. On the floor, an Erudite man was sprawled out on it, knocked out. He was laying on broken pieces of glass and substance on the floor; it must have been the serum. There was one vile left, sitting on the floor and across from it was the injector.

I swear, right then and there, a light bulb appeared on my head. I got idea and it has to work. I glanced at Four as he saw what I was staring at and went along with it. I turned to Jeanine an put the knife down from her neck and pushed her away.

"Maybe you're not quite as Dauntless as you thought you were." Jeanine said, snarky.

"Yeah," I said. "You're right. Because if its one thing I know for sure, I'm not Dauntless." I turned to Four as he threw me the serum with the injector. I caught it and I turned back to Jeanine. "I'm Divergent!" I said proudly.

I went up to her and injected the serum in her neck. She groaned in pain as I did. The pain on her face went away as a more relaxing one took its place. The serum was working. I threw the injector on the floor, still staring at Jeanine. "Now, shut the serum down and wipe the program for good."

Behind me, I heard Four typing something on the computer pad as Jeanine turned to the screen and taped on one of the houses and taped on the code, causing everything to stop. I watched my sister's and friends faces on the monitors, hoping that it was working.

I saw Chris and Bree snap out of it and immediately put their guns down once they saw what they were doing. Tris saw and did the same thing. She looked relieved and I felt the same thing. Everyone was looking confused to what they were doing.

 _Simulation Abort. System wide shut down._

It worked!

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. I opened my eyes as the monitors went blank and turned to Four. He was staring at me with soft eyes and a look of wonder on his face. I smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged me back immediately.

"No..No!" I heard Jeanine say. I got out of Four's arms and I looked towards Jeanine. She was trying to get the program back up but was unsuccessful. The sight of her struggling and not knowing what to do, actually, made me happy on the inside.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Jeanine," I said, smugly. She faced me with despair and anger on her face. "There's a certain beauty to your resistance, but its just something that we _definitely_ could not afford."

She, obviously, did not like that and tried to stab me with one of the injectors. I held her arms back from getting to me. "Now, lady, your seriously starting to piss me off!" I said. Then, I punched her in the face, causing her to fall down, unconscious.

Good riddance.

"CeCe," Four called. I turned over to him. He pulled up a live video footage of some of the Dauntless soldiers coming straight for us. He turned to me and said, "We gotta go. Now."

I nodded at him. He grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the room. I pulled back the door that led to the control room, back to where Caleb, Peter and Marcus were.

Crap! Marcus!

I forgot about him. Four came out from the room behind me and Marcus saw him. "Tobias." He said standing up in astonishment. My attention was on Four and his reaction. I knew how he feels just being around his father, I just want him to know that I am there for him. Four just merely looked him up and down and said, "We need to keep moving."

 _That's my man!_ I thought proudly to myself.

He picked up a gun from of the dead soldiers on the ground and led the group out. I was walking next to Four as he looked at me. I gave him a small smile; he gave one back to me. I know he knows that no matter what, I will always have his back through anything. Not just because I love him, but because I am his best friend.

Best friends look out for one another.

Four pushed open a door at led to an alley near the train tracks. There were Dauntless soldiers that were out of the serum. They all looked confused and don't know what to do. Four told us to keep moving and we all ran to the train. It started to take off.

Four was running up to it, getting one of the doors open. Peter got one open and Caleb tried to get in but wasn't doing so good, so I gave him a push. I saw behind me that Four gave Marcus a hand, pushing him in the train. I realized that the train sped up and I'm not on it. "Crap," I said to myself.

I ran to get to one of the doors but was having a hard time. I saw Four in the last car, trying to help me. "I got this." I told him.

"I know you do," He said, grabbing a hold of my waist while holding onto the rail. I grabbed onto the doorway so that I was in front of him. He smiled at me as I smiled back at him.

What can I say? I was a girl in love with a man.

All of us we safe and on the train, heading towards the wall. We were all inside as others were resting while I was in Four's arms, processing what had happened today. Rethinking everything made my heart break all over again.

"My parents died today, Four." I said him, softly. "They're gone and I couldn't do anything about it."

"I know," He replied as I was shedding some tears. "But they loved you, CeCe. For them, there was no better way to show you." I sniffed and wiped the tears out of my eyes a I pulled away a little. My head rested against his as he rubbed my cheek. "Now what do we do? We have nothing. No home, no faction...I don't even know who I am, anymore."

Its true. I don't know if I should be Divergent CeCe, Dauntless CeCe or Abnegation Cecilia. I'm so lost right now. I felt Four kiss my head and his hands cupped my face, making me look at him. "I know exactly who you are." He said it with so much determination and love behind it, it made my stomach flutter.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm _very_ sure." He said. He has so much confidence in me and so much love, it caused me to smile. He knows what to say to me to make me feel better, even through the small period of us being together, but, I feel like we have been together longer than that. He makes me feel special.

"Come here," He said, pulling me back into his arms. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. My hand unconsciously went into my jacket pocket and came in contact with something. I gasped.

My mothers necklace.

I pulled away from Four and pulled out the necklace. The moment my eye's laid on it, all the memories of what happened to my mother came back to me. I sucked in a breath as I saw the necklace shine in the sunlight. My mother died because of Jeanine and ... because of me. She could of be alive if it wasn't for me.

The only way I can avenge my mother's death is by killing Jeanine. She killed innocent people so she can gain control. It's time for her to step down her pedestal and come back to reality. In pride and fierceness, I unclasped the necklace and clasped it around my neck. My mother's necklace will remind me of my mission.

Back into reality, we're-which I'm not going to down play it-Factionless now. We had to leave everything behind so we can fix our future. But through it all, we found ourselves and each other.

But now, time's have changed, everything has changed. Nothing will ever be the same anymore. Its up to me to fix this. I have to find my friends, my sister, Jeanine, everyone. This is now my problem. Tomorrow we may have to fight again, which I will be ready for but, for now we'll ride the train to the end of the line...

And then...

We'll jump.

 _Jeanine,_ I thought as I gripped my mothers necklace. _Be prepared when you see me cause when I see you ... I will kick your ass. Pray you that you don't find me. And pray that I don't find you._

 **BOOM! THERE IT IS; THE FINAL CHAPTER! Now all we need is book two. It should be done soon but I can't put a time limit on it. I've been very busy with work and getting ready for college but I promise to have it up soon! Also, recently, I got a new computer so I have to import all my old files into my new one. Book two is a work-in-progress but it will be published soon!**

 **Thank you to all of those who have stayed with this story for so long and I'm glad to see a lot of people like it!**

 **I hope to see everyone reading the next book! Until then, everyone have a great summer!**

 **~Music 3**


End file.
